Fire Emblem Fates: The True Path
by Phenak1sm
Summary: The Beginning of the World of Fire Emblem Fates
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Fates

Prologue: The Beginning

"Xander, Leo, please report to the throne room immediately!" retorted a voice throughout the castle. "He wishes to speak with you about your latest capture."

Xander looked up, sighed and turned to his sister Camilla and asked her to bring Hans to the prison.

When Xander finally arrived, he saw his younger brother Leo and asked father what was the need for bringing them here in a rush.

"Hello Xander and Leo. I have wanted to talk to you for a long while now. Your mothers and I have been debating for a long time and we now believe, since you have just recently captured a very formidable murderer and rapist and you have advanced in your studies far enough, that is time to finally give you your gifts." Garon said and he opened up his box to reveal to weapons, a sword and a tome. "These are the legendary weapons Siegfried and Brynhildr, they are more powerful than one can imagine. This sword, can manipulate the dark energies around people and use them. And this tome can use natural energy, controlling nature itself." Leo and Xander stood in awe as these weapons were granted before them. "Use these weapons to bring justice and security into our kingdom. Now go and show your sisters. I bet Elise will be thrilled to see your new weapons." He told them and they hurried off excitedly.

Garon smiled as he saw his children off, having fun and enjoying themselves, but he did not see the darker evil surrounding him, as it encircled his body, corrupted his mind and took over his life.

"Hrrgh, what's happening to me!" He exclaimed.

"Give up, for you cannot fight what is coming." Exclaimed a booming voice. "I am Anankos and you are mine!" Garon stood their, mind and body fully possessed and now in full control of Anankos. "Seek the talented sorcerer Iago and replace your pathetic excuse for a bodyguard with him. He will keep you in- line and make sure you stay in my power!"  
"Arrrrhhhhhh!" Garon screamed, requiring the attention of his retainer, Lady Ruby.  
She was a really young, gorgeous girl who wore a red dress and beautiful red slipper, and a necklace filled with precious ornaments, and proficient in the use of dark tomes, often helping Lord Leo with his studies.

"Is everything alright my sire." She asked in an english accent  
"Find me the one they call Iago, and after that you're fired!" Garon screamed, catching Ruby by surprise, causing her to leave quickly.

"What has happened to him?" She thought.

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am so far enjoying my time playing FE Fates. I have finished Birthright and Conquest and have moved on to Revelation, and I loved the game so much and often thought about it so I thought why not make a story on it with some tweaks. Ruby is an OC, but not the only one in the story, obviously we will have Corrin and all the other characters with one more OC and an unexpected guest appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 1: The Ambush

2 Years later

It was a quiet day in the Hoshidan Castle, until the playful Takumi and Hinoka were playing around the halls and bouncing up and down, causing a ruckus in the diner and ballroom. They were running away from their other sibling, young Corrin, an 11- year old white haired boy wearing an outfit similar to Hinoka, one which she may have had some influence on.

"Never gonna catch us Corrin!" Taunted Takumi, sticking out his tongue.

"Come on brother you need to be faster if you want to catch us." Hinoka joined in. Corrin was tired from all the running and needed a break so he sat down. Hinoka and Takumi noticed and ran over to see if he needed some help back up, but once they got close enough, Corrin got up and tagged Hinoka, pushing her on her butt and running away. Takumi took the hint and immediately betrayed Hinoka for his other elder sibling.

"Hey, no fair, you always do that!" She complained.

"Well, you always fall for it." Corrin replied.

"Because I don't want you to be hurt. I shouldn't be punished for being caring." Hinoka said in a saddened tone.

"Excuse me my children, but am I interrupting a game?" Their big father, King Sumeragi asked.

"Father!" They all exclaimed, and ran up to hug their big dad. Behind him stood their youngest sister Sakura.

"How was the trip Sakura?" Asked Corrin, but Sakura was too shy to respond.

"It was great, she loved the Pegasus Fields, right Sakura?" Sumeragi said, and she nodded.

"Aw, that's so great, I loved the Pegasus fields when father took me when I was 7 too Sakura." Hinoka gently said, patting her shy sisters head, when Ryoma walked in.

"Hey, big brother, how goes it?" Asked Takumi.

"Good, mother just sent me to retrieve father. She has something she wishes to discuss with him." He spoke. Sumeragi took this as cue to leave for the throne room and meet up with his wife.

"Hello, dear." He said, as he gently kissed her on the cheek. "Ryoma said you wanted to speak with me?" Mikoto gently nodded and handed him the letter.

"It is a letter from King Garon of Nohr, he wishes to sign a peace treaty and he wanted to meet up in Cheve to discuss the terms." Mikoto sadly said. "What should we do Sumeragi? This could all be a trap staged by Garon. Our sources still believe he is a tyrant ruling over the people of Nohr. Do we really want him to have control over our peaceful country?"

"I will go alone to Cheve. I believe that Garon is truthful when he says he wishes to discuss peace negotiations, but just in case it is a trap, I would not think of endangering our people." Sumeragi declared.

"But dear husband. If this is a trap, it could end with your death." Mikoto replied. "I could not bear to see you hurt, or worse. Our children still need their father." Sumeragi just kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be fine honey, trust me." He left the throne room and prepared his sword and armor. Sumeragi was a well- respected swordmaster, an idol which Ryoma hoped to follow.

"Where are you going Papa." a voice from a corner mumbled. Corrin appeared from the shadows with a worried look in his face. "Papa are you going for another trip." Sumeragi kneeled down and said

"Yes, my sweet Corrin. I will be going to Cheve for a while, I won't be here for a week or so."

"Well, I want to go with you!" Declared Corrin.

"No, honey. You can't. This trip might be dangerous and I can't dare to put you in harm's way." Sumeragi gently said, with Corrin filling with tears.

"What do you mean? Are you going to fight someone Papa."

"Perhaps my child. But do not fret, because I will come back to you." Sumeragi promised, and left to pack his things. Corrin unable to let his father go into danger alone, snuck onto the ship that sailed from the coast of Hoshido to the Port town of Dia. By the time Sumeragi found out, it was too late and he was ambushed by King Garon's forces, sacrificing his life, protecting a fainted Corrin and was then abducted by the Nohr forces. Ryoma, witness to the whole thing, escaped with his life and relayed the information to his Hoshidan family, leading to Hinoka's depression for 2 months, and her picking up the naginata.


	3. Chapter 3

FE Fates Chapter 2

Kidnapped

"Your job is to infiltrate the Nohrian Castle and help get us back our Corrin, any questions?" My new employer, the Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma told me. I was just recently drafted from Nohr to break into their castle and retrieve his kidnapped brother Corrin. I was a ninja from the Kohga clan, until the neighboring Mokushu invaded and destroyed my homeland, where I was one of the only remaining survivors. I attempted to join Hoshido but was turned down so I had to settle for Nohr, which is probably why the Prince decided to pick me for the job, one of the only reliable Nohrians he could trust. I grabbed my trusty Killer Bow and went outside to prepare my ship.

Ryoma went back in the castle to tell his mother of his new plan to kidnap Corrin back, and headed for the throne room. He entered but did not expect to see the person inside; Hinoka. Her eyes were completely red from constant tears and her hair was all messed up and she was still in her clothes from the day where Takumi, Corrin and her were playing in the halls. Clearly, the loss of both father and Corrin impacted her on an emotional level. To be honest, it impacted everyone in Hoshidan royal family. Hinoka went into depression, Takumi went to the woods and hasn't come back yet, Sakura hasn't even left her room, forcing mother to comfort and cry with her, and even Ryoma, though he couldn't show it lest to show fear and weakness, felt like he was missing a huge piece of his life.

"Hinoka… What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Mother… told me that you were planning to retrieve… Corrin." She sniffled, "I want to go with."

"No, no, no, no. You can't Hinoka. Trust me when I say that you are much safer staying home. Remember that Corrin's arrogance is what got him in this situation, remember?" Ryoma replied. Hinoka, clearly offended that Ryoma called her little brother arrogant, responded,

"He was just trying to protect father, Ryoma! How dare you blame this on my little brother. The only people to blame are those Nohrians! Father was tricked into going there." Ryoma hugged his little sister and comforted her,

"I know, I know. I promise when I say that I will get Corrin back."

"No." Hinoka replied, taking Ryoma by surprise. "No. We will get Corrin back."

"But Hinoka, you're not even trained to battle. You need to be trained in combat before you experience a true battlefield." Ryoma said. Hinoka, disappointed she couldn't do anything to help Corrin, just got up and abruptly left Ryoma after thanking him for comforting her. As Hinoka was walking down the hall, she saw the training grounds, filled with a bunch of experienced soldiers sparring with each other. Hinoka caught the eye of one young blue- haired spear wielder.  
" I think that's Takumi's retainer." She thought. Hinoka was taken back by how precise she moved her naginata, using the extra range her weapon of choice gave her to full advantage, her enemies not even able to come in range to lay a hit on her. Then she remembered what Corrin said to her when she was younger

"You would like using a naginata. I think it would compliment your long legs." Corrin was only joking at the time but now was not the time for jokes. Hinoka now determined to be trained in the naginata to take back Corrin, rushed downstairs to prepare herself for training

"Ugh, man I sure did not miss this place." The ninja Shura, who was just assigned a mission to take back Corrin, said as he arrived at what was technically his home. "No, Kohga is my home." It took him three days to reach the fort that he was supposedly held in, the Northern Fortress.

"Man this looks pretty intimidating." He thought, as he prepared to climb the wall. He got out his grapple hook and threw it to the top and let it latch onto the wall. As he prepared to escalate the wall, he put on his cloak to help as much as possible to conceal his identity. If he was stealing from Nohr but also living here, it wouldn't help very much to have his identity revealed. He got to the top and then hopped down, bow at hand, readying for Nohrian soldiers, but there were none. He warily walked down the town, surprised at the lack of Nohrian soldiers. "Maybe they're all inside?" He thought, and walked around the main castle to find a side door. Surely, he found one easily enough and kicked it open. A Nohrian soldier saw him and rushed at him; easy pickings. He walked throughout the castle, expecting to find an army waiting for him, but he only found a few lancers.

"Man, they must really not care for this guy if he's barely guarded." He thought

He got to the top floor, where it started to get chilly, and he was thankful he had his robe on. He got to one door where all of the cold temperature seemed to be emanating from, and kicked it open. To his surprise, the room was filled in ice, and there stood two women in the middle of the room, one with blue hair and one with a tannish orange hair, wearing maid's outfits.

"Listen here ladies, I will give you one chance to hand over…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he was blasted by an ice beam. He tried to get back in the room, but they froze it too well. He tried everything he could think off to knock down the door but it was inevitable. When he finally admitted defeat, he walked down the stairs. He was upset, until he found a door creaked open. Curious, he stepped inside to find a beautiful blue haired maiden, dressed in a sexy black outfit, with a dangling to cover her face. She saw him come inside and asked him

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was gentle and sweet. Shura could not think of a proper reply and just said

"I'm from here. King Garon assigned me to protect a Corrin? Do you know perchance where I might find him?" He fibbed, hoping she would buy it. But she did not.

"You're here to take him back aren't you?" She responded and took the silence as a yes, which made her sad. "Yes, unfortunately I foresee a dark future, where Nohr and Hoshido tear each other apart. Forced to do dirty things in order to get what they think they want, and the people who suffer are people like you. Commoners drafted into the war and sent to battle, which is where one truly loses their own self. And from this chaos a great evil rises from the ashes, picking up what is left to build his own empire." Shura intrigued at the idea, asked.

"And who is this evil you speak of mistress."

She looked as if she was about to say, but quickly hesitated and closed her mouth, to Shura's disappointment.

"Who are you? Or must I simply call you Kohga ninja." The maiden said, with a small smile in her mouth, impressing Shura.

"You know of my people?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I may live a boxed- off life, but I know more about the world than one would initially believe." Shura, impressed that she knew of his kind, removed his cloak.

"Well, I am the ninja known as Shura, and as you know, from Kohga. And what about you, fair maiden, what is your name." Shura asked, curious.

"I am princess Azura of Nohr, daughter of Queen Arete and King Garon." She said, proudly. Shura was quickly taken aback by this and quickly remembered Ryoma's failsafe plan.

"If all else fails, if you could snatch up one of Garon's children in an attempt for a negotiation, it would be helpful." Shura did not think and punched the girl in the face, knocking her out. Shura, not believing he had just knocked out a girl who meant him no harm, all because she was Nohrian, was upset with himself, but simply decided to finish the mission. He picked up Azura and ran out of the castle and soon, the city. Again he was taken aback by how little the city was guarded. "Actually no. Those two maids were tough, ain't no regular soldier getting past them. It was Azura who was not guarded, which piqued his interest as to why.

He then thought about that premonition Azura was having: an invisible evil will take over the world. He quickly disbarred it as a Nohrian speaking madness, but it never left his mind completely. He got to his ship and tied up Azura to a pole and after feeling ashamed yet again for knocking her out, covered her head with a bag so she could not see who kidnapped her. He sailed back to Hoshido with the constant groans and mumbles as a reminder of what he had done. Shura always held himself in high honor, but this was pretty low for him. He then remembered her prophecy: 'Forced to do dirty things to achieve what they think they want.' When he arrived, he delivered Azura to Ryoma, on one exception, that she be looked after with care, and left.

One week later, Garon refused the deal to trade Corrin for Azura, regarding her as the 'runt of the litter'.

 **Hey, guys. Just wanted to warn you that after this story, I will probably hop into to the actual Fates story, not background and that I will also hop in at the time the game splits off, so Chapter 6. There was a lot of Hinoka, Azura and Shura backstory to this chapter which I enjoy doing, and may do more of in the future, but I think I need to give a proper balance between background and story. Also get pumped for Corrin's choice, also once we get further into the story, I may start putting up polls for potential ships for characters. Only one's I know won't get ships for polls will be Corrin, Ruby, and two anonymous characters for now.**

 **Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 3: The Choice

"This way." My older brother, Ryoma spoke to me, hand outstretched. My other 3 Hoshidian siblings rushed forward, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura.

"Big.. Big brother?!" Sakura exclaimed, with a worried look in her face.

"He's my brother!" Exclaimed a young voice from the other side of the battlefield, my other younger sister, with blonde twirling tails. Elise. My big brother from Nohr, riding on a powerful horse, slowly approaches me, stretches out his hand and says,

"We're your family." All of the siblings have a worried look on their face as they stare at me, waiting, expecting me to side with them. I have no idea with whom to choose. On one side, we have the family that raised me and took care of me for as long as I can remember, and on the other side, we have my apparent peace- loving birth family, who only wishes to end the conflict. It was a hard decision, but I finally know what I have to do,and I turn to Ryoma and say,

"Ryoma, withdraw your troops from the battlefield." The looks on my Hoshidan siblings made my heart ache.

"Corrin, you can't be serious. Nohr is the enemy, they are responsible for you mother's death and the reason we never grew up the way we were meant to!" Ryoma countered, desperately trying to change my mind.

"Enough Hoshidan prince. Corrin has chosen to side Nohr. I will allow you retreat your troops due to Corrin's wishes. Stay and be slaughtered." My other older brother Xander responded.

"No Xander, you don't understand. I will not go back with you to Father and I will not take arms against Hoshido either." Corrin elaborates. The same look that had caused me pain from my Hoshidan kin is reciprocated from my Nohr family.

"But… Corrin. I know we may not be connected by blood, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I have considered you my brother since I met you!" Xander defended.

"Don't listen to him, Corrin. Please, come back to us, your true family lies in Hoshido." Ryoma says.

"No Ryoma, I'm sorry." Ryoma then turns to Xander and angrily shouts,

"You! You are the reason Corrin never grew up with his birth family. You planted lies in his poor mind. That's all Nohr is! Liars and deceivers! Relying on tricks to hurt your foes, like cowards!"

"Take that tone with my brother again Hoshidan prince, and I will kill you. Corrin never once doubted our loyalty and caring for him back at Nohr, before you manipulated him against us. All the claims you make I can just as easily make back at you." Leo coldly responded.

"Heh, you must be the one they call Leo. I have heard you were quite a bookworm, so I will tell you this once and once only. Go back to your books and leave this battle to the true warriors." Takumi, drawing his bow, says. Leo uses his Brynhildr against Takumi, causing Takumi to fire his arrow, both hurt.

"Big brother!" Sakura and Elise both shout at once, healing their brothers.

"I will not! I repeat will not! Allow you to make me lose Corrin once more, Nohrian scum. Back out now or God help you I will massacre you and your whole army." Hinoka threatens, boarding her Pegasus. Camilla also flies up to greet her and says,

"No, Corrin is my brother. You may not have him." Camilla then taunts Hinoka, causing her to lose her cool and fly at Camilla, easily blocked by her.

"This is not what I wanted…" Corrin whispers to himself, seeing as his brothers and sisters from Nohr and Hoshido battle. Corrin tries to think of a way to stop them, but is surprised by a voice coming from behind him.

"Corrin please relax. I believe in you. I will stand by your side no matter what." Corrin turned around and saw a particularly beautiful women in a white dress and blue hair.

"Azura, what are you doing here in the middle of the battlefield. Please I don't want you caught helping a traitor." Corrin says.

"No. Corrin I support the decision you made, I don't think I can fight for Nohr or Hoshido. But I know I can trust you Corrin. Please, let me help you. You can't stop your sibling's fighting on your own." Azura reasons. Corrin nods, but he doesn't see the Hoshidan ninja lurking in the shadows. He sprung out, shuriken outstretched, ready to assassinate the Hoshidan traitors, until he was impacted by a force too small for Corrin and Azura to detect. They were shocked by the body as it fell to the ground. Corrin saw a dagger sticking out of the body.

"Can it be…? They didn't really follow me here did they?" Corrin questions, which was quickly answered when two people emerged from the woods. A girl in a maid's outfit and a tannish orangish hair, and a man with long grey hair tied up with a ponytail, wearing a butler's outfit. "Jakob, Felicia what are you doing here!"

"Wow, you would expect he would be happy to see us." Said a saddened Felicia.

"I must admit that was rather rude, sir." Jakob agreed.

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you guys since we went to the Bottomless canyon. I assumed you went back to the Northern Fortress." Corrin replied.

"No, of course not Lord Corrin. We went searching for you! But no matter. We finally found you, let's go back to the castle and report our findings with King Garon." Felicia gleefully said.

"Yeah, about that." Corrin shyly said.

"What was that milord." Jakob said, until he noticed Azura, and then asked. "Milord who is this lady you have with you." Felicia, quick to jump to conclusions, exclaimed.  
"OH, WE ARE SO SORRY! We didn't mean to interrupt you while you two were doing your business." Corrin and Azura were startled by her comment, and even Jakob was surprised. Azura's cheeks took a pinkish color and Corrin replied,

"No Felicia, this is Azura. She is my friend, and to fill you in on the current situation. Nohr and Hoshido have branded us as traitors, and we are caught in the middle of their warzone, trying to stop it."

"Oh…" Felicia said, surprised, but Corrin detected a slight sense of relief coming from Felicia's voice.

"No matter. Please go back to Nohr and pretend you never saw us. Go and hide out in the Ice Tribe village with Flora. I don't want any of you to get caught in a mess I made." Corrin said.

"No way milord. Me and Felicia are loyal to you to the bare bone. Me and her will follow you to the edge of time and space, if you so wish it." Jakob loyally responded.

"Well, we would be facing off against Lords Xander and Leo…" Felicia admitted, but Jakob nudged her and she quickly responded, "But it doesn't matter. I will fight with you until my last breath Corrin!" Corrin sighed with relief that he had the utmost loyalty from his two servants, but he couldn't pull it out of his mind on where the third was. He knew Gunter fell into the Bottomless Canyon, but he had no idea where Flora was. He was going to ask, but Azura caught their attention, saying.

"Well, I think our best chance at getting the armies to stop fighting is to take out some of their troops. Xander and Ryoma are currently in the midst of battle because they think the other has brainwashed you. If we take out their own troops, they will be forced to see that you are serious about your choice and more importantly that it was your own choice." The group agreed and they prepared for battle. Corrin drew his Yato and commanded,

"Alright everyone, you heard Azura. Let's fight Nohr and Hoshido."

Meanwhile, off in a distant place, a stranger emerges from what seems to be a portal. The stranger was wearing a cloak to hide their face. They got up and looked around and said,

"Gods, where the hell I am I?"

 **Hey guys! It's finally Spring Break over here which I hope means there's going to be an influx of new chapters. There was some small hints of Corrin shippings with Azura and Felicia this chapter, but will they be the final couple with Corrin. Well let's be honest, everyone's gonna want to be with Corrin.**

 **The mystery with the stranger at the end there will be a fun end to most of the chapters from now on. The mystery of him/ her will unfold as the story goes on.**


	5. Chapter 5

FE Fates Chapter 4

Familial Conflicts

Me, Azura, Jakob and Felicia charge towards the warring Hoshidan and Nohrian forces, looking to pick off stragglers as charging into the middle would be practical suicide. Corrin spotted a wyvern rider who seemed to be commanding a small squadron of Nohrian troops and a pegasus knight who did the same on the Hoshidan side. Corrin calls to his team,

"Guys focus your attacks on that wyvern knight and that pegasus rider."

"Alright sir, me and Azura will take the Pegasus knight and you and Felicia will take the wyvern rider." Jakob commanded and our team went to work. Xander was fighting Ryoma on the opposite side of the battle in what seemed to be a single combat duel. They were fighting with all of their passion and strength, hoping in desperation to win back Corrin. Leo and Takumi were exchanging blows, with their little sister's there to make sure they don't die. Hinoka and Camilla were also in combat with each other, fiercely trying to rip the other to pieces atop their mounts. Corrin seeing their siblings fight each other, could not bare the sight of the people he loved most trying to kill each other. He and Felicia approached the wyvern rider and he said,

"You, you two are the Nohrian traitors. You will pay for turning your back on Nohr! Come with me my brothers. Turn your arms to the traitors." He commanded, and all of the Nohrian wyvern riders flew straight at us.

"Milord, what do we do!" Felicia asked, with a worried look in her face.

"Urm, Felicia, just duck under their swings and throw your daggers at them." Corrin ordered.

"Um, all right." She answered back. She blew under the dragons and Felicia managed to get a clean hit on one of the wyvern's underbelly, causing it to crash down with it's rider. Corrin dodged one of the axes coming at him, grabbed the arm of the rider and slammed him down on the ground, disarming him. That left only three left, and one of the riders kept with him a hand axe. That prompted him to fly upwards and use his advantage to try and kill Corrin and Felicia. They managed to take cover behind a tree, but the other two wyverns, including the commander, started the fly towards them.

"We need to act fast Felicia. Alright, here's the plan." Corrin commanded as he took out the dragonstone Azura gave him before this fight. "I will use this and distract the enemy and try to buy you enough time to decapitate the wyvern with the hand axe."

"But how will I reach him up there?" Felicia asked.

"Leave that to me." Corrin replied, with a smirk on his face. Corrin activated the stone, turning into a dragon, leaving Felicia with a shocked look on her face. Corrin grabbed Felicia with his mouth and threw her on his back. He then took of the ground, and flew straight towards the wyvern with the hand axe. He got in range for Felicia to jump atop the wyvern's back, and then she used her dagger to cut into the rider's stomach, killing him and causing Felicia to take control of the wyvern.

"Uhm, easy boy. Just relax, you can rest easy now." She said. Corrin, after dropping off Felicia, took after the other two wyverns. He used his snout to grab a wyvern by the neck and with his tail knocked the other rider off his wyvern. The commander was riding on the wyvern he had gotten a hold of, climbed onto his wyvern's head and raised his axe high above his head ready to chop down Corrin's neck. Corrin was unable to react in time to take him out, but luckily Felicia was able to fly her wyvern down and use her dagger to kill the commander. She hopped off the wyvern and onto Corrin, and he flew her back down. She was looking upon the battlefield and saw all the blood being shed by both sides, and said.

"Normally, a view like this would be marvelous, but seeing all this chaos and war just makes me feel sick." She shared, earning a grunt from Corrin as if he was agreeing.

"Let's just fly down to Jakob and Azura. Maybe they need some help." She proposed. Corrin saw them confronting the Hoshidan pegasus knights. They seemed to be cornered, with Jakob throwing his dagger's to discourage flying towards them. They saw Corrin and Felicia flying at them and Jakob asked,

"Please, don't tell me that's my master." Azura chuckled and nodded. She grabbed her brass naginata and charged at the pegasus knights, seeing as she had backup, with Jakob close behind. Corrin dropped on top of one of knight's and Felicia knocked him off. The other three knights saw the dragon and fled, but not before Jakob chucked a dagger at one of the knight's heads, killing him and knocking him off his mount. This caught the attention of Ryoma, and as he turned around to see the massacre of his sky knight's, Xander turned around to see the defeat of his wyverns.

"Corrin, brother." Ryoma gritted under his teeth.

"Corrin why would you do this." Xander mumbled. Corrin ran over to his older brother's to try knock some sense into them. This called the attention of his other siblings, as well as Jakob, Felicia and Azura.

"Brothers, please listen to me. I am acting of my own free will. Please, lay down your arms and join me in ending the war." Corrin demanded.

"Corrin, no. How could you turn your back on the family that raised you? Tell me, how?!" Xander asked.

"Xander, I can't go back with you to father. Our father was indirectly responsible for my mother's death, and I won't fight against my birth family." Corrin replied.

"Then why not come back to us Corrin? Please, Hoshido is your true birthplace, you must defend it." Ryoma begged.

"No Ryoma. Like Xander said, Nohr raised me and I can't turn my back on the family I remember." Corrin said.

"But Corrin, please. Come back to us, back to me. You may not remember me but you and I were really close, almost closer than I want to admit. You and me and Takumi always played throughout the castle, and got in trouble with our father and Ryoma. Please, please remember us." Hinoka pleaded. Corrin was unable to anything except for shake his head. "I'm sorry Hinoka, but I don't." This caused Hinoka to break down in tears. Ryoma seeing this, called out to Corrin,

"Well, Corrin. If you wish turn your back on your country, then it will turn it's back on you. Consider yourself banished." Corrin glanced at Xander and saw a look that said

'Same here.' This caused Corrin and his band to leave the battlefield, and eventually caused the armies to retreat back into their countries.

Corrin got himself as far away from the battlefield as possible, with his three allies close behind. He turned around once he thought he was as far away from the battlefield as he need to be so he could talk with his allies.

"Wait, I need to catch my breath, Master Corrin." Felicia begged.

"That's fine, I think we're far enough out that I can assure no one followed us. We can set up camp here." Corrin ordered. Corrin whistled, and at an instant, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, and following it, a cute little dragon stood before them.

"Lilith, I'm so glad to see you." Corrin said to the dragon.

"Lilith? You're not talking about _our_ Lilith are you?" Jakob asked.  
"Yes, say hello to Lilith guys." Corrin introduced. "Lilith mind taking us to our 'special place'." As if on cue, Lilith opened up a portal that took the group to astral plane. Jakob and Felicia were marveled by the mere fact that a place looking like this existed. Azura seemed a bit less impressed almost as if she knew this place existed. Lilith caught Jakob and Felicia up, while Corrin brought Azura up to the crystal ball, where he used his dragon vein to create private quarters for his new comrades, as well as a dawn armory and staff shop. As he finished up, he called the team to the throne,

"Hello, everyone. First off, thank you for siding with me. It means a lot that you would all decide to abandon your country for me. Secondly, I know that know that we have no one to turn to, we must stick together and work as a team in order to resolve peace for our countries."

"If I may Corrin, I would like to show you all something." Azura asked.

"Sure, Azura. What is it?" Corrin answered.

"We need to go somewhere." She answered back.

"Where, milady?" Jakob asked.

"The Bottomless Canyon." She answered bluntly. Felicia was immediately filled with flashbacks of that place when Hans knocked Gunter off the bridge.

"N-no! I'm not going back there! Uh-uh no way!" Felicia responded coldly.

"Come on Felicia. You don't want to let Lord Corrin go there by himself." Jakob taunted.

"Well, no. But, it's just…" Felicia stuttered.

"It's fine Felicia. If you don't wanna go, you don't have to." Corrin replied.

"No. Lord Corrin. I will go if you will." Felicia loyally said.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Lilith, would you bring us back to the fields." Corrin ordered.

"Of course, Master Corrin." Lilith complied, sending the crew back to the fields from whence they came.

A mysterious hooded figure entered in a shop on the outskirts of the Nohrian capital. The shopkeeper was intrigued by his new costumers attire, as he has never seen an outfit like that before. The hooded figure appeared before him, and pointed to one of the thunder tomes he had lined up,

"How much is that?" He asked.

"That is about 5 gold pieces." The shopkeeper replied, not telling the customer that he lowered it in order to make a deal with him. "5 gold pieces and that jacket you're wearing.

"No." the customer said bluntly.

"Fine." he answered, and brought out his steel bow. "You will give me that jacket, or I will fire this arrow at you, and trust me, I don't want to clean up your blood stain."

"Heh, fine if it must come to this." The hooded figure mumbled, and moved quickly out of the path of the arrow. He ducked under and grabbed one of the Levin swords hung up on the rack. The merchant kept firing his arrows, hoping one would hit his target. What he did not expect was a lightning bolt breaking through his roof and crashing down on him, killing him. The hooded figure got out of his hiding place and took the thunder tome, leaving 5 gold pieces on the counter and taking the levin sword for his troubles. He walked out of the shop casually and shrugged off the dirt he got on his jacket.

 **Hey guys, so here's the next chapter of the story. So I gave a bit more hints as to who the mystery hooded figure is. If you got any ideas, please feel free to message me your ideas. So, know that Chapter 6 is done, we're going to finally move into some of my more** ** _unique_** **ideas, as I will be tweaking the story to make way for other characters (particularly villains) to shine through. This also includes other minor characters (like basically all of the retainers save for maybe Ryoma's) and give them some small storylines to see them grow as characters. I'm also really excited for the ships and I've already got some great ideas for some upcoming storylines. See ya next time, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

FE Fates Chapter 5

The Fall

"Alright, we're finally here." Called Azura as they arrived at the Bottomless Canyon.

"So...What is it you wanted to show us?" Jakob asked.

"Well… This may sound a bit strange. But to get there we need to jump off the canyon." Azura explained.

"And you expect us to believe you? Total rubbish, come on Corrin and Felicia. Enough of this nonsense." Jakob said, angry.

"Wait." Corrin called. "Azura, what is it you want to show us?"

"I can't say it up here. Please, I promise once we get to the bottom, all will be explained." She promised. Corrin stood up, wondering whether or not he could trust her.

"Milord, please is this even debatable. She wants us to suicide." Jakob reasoned.

"I'm with Jakob on this one Corrin. I don't really want to risk it." Felicia agreed. Corrin thought it over but finally came onto a reasonable conclusion.

"We will jump." Corrin decided, leading to a shocked look on both of his servants faces.

"Milord, please. You can't be serious." Felicia said.

"Yes, I am. I trust Azura and I trust her when she says she will show us when we make it down there." Corrin told them.

"But...I'm so scared of heights." Felicia said, scared.

"If it will make it any better. I will jump first." Azura said.

"Yes, that will be thankful. Thank you Azura." Corrin thanked. He then turned to his two servants. "Please, I need to see what is down there."

"Fine, fine. I will jump. But only because you're my master Corrin and I respect your decision." Jakob finalized. Corrin then turned to Felicia and saw the terrified look she had in her face.

"Felicia, if it will make it any better, we can jump together." Corrin said, hand outstretched. Felicia took his hand and agreed, feeling stronger with Corrin by his side. With that decided, Azura stepped onto the bridge, and saw them ready to jump. She then fell into the canyon with grace. Jakob then stepped onto the ladder, and jumped off as well. Felicia and Corrin then stepped onto the ladder and Corrin spoke to her,

"Are you ready?", earning a nod from Felicia. "Well, here we go." And they jumped. The rush of falling off the bridge was intense, and Corrin could spot Azura and Jakob further down below. Azura seemed calm and gentle, floating like a leave through the air, while Jakob seemed a bit more flustered and frantic, trying to reach out for something to grab onto. But his fear was nothing compared to Felicia's. She was screaming all the way down, and was desperately trying to keep her maid outfit down. She had never done anything like this before, and the only reason she could bring herself to do this was because of him.

Felicia glanced over at Corrin and saw the most fearless face on him, the kind of someone who was ready to dive straight into danger,

"Corrin, I love you." Felicia thought. " I have and always will, ever since the Northern Fortress, I have loved you." But she then remembered that it will never happen, Corrin can't marry a maid of all people. She still has the memories from that special night and though she knew they weren't real, they felt real enough.

Before they knew it, they reached the canyon floor. Or at least what they initially believed to be the canyon floor. What they saw when they landed seemed to be a completely different land than what they were used to. It was a land filled with green and floating islands. Corrin, Jakob and Felicia were completely astounded by the sight this world they had just arrived in.

"What is this place?" Corrin asked.

"This is the ancient city of Valla." Azura explained.

"Well, how come we've never heard of this Valla?" Questioned Jakob.

"For the same reason I was not able to speak of it in the world above. A great dragon cursed this world, for anyone who speaks of Valla will disintegrate into ash." Azura explained, earning a bit of silence from the group.

"Well, that would explain why she couldn't speak of Valla up above. But, how are we going to even get back there?" Felicia asked.

"Leave that to me, but first, let's continue onward, there's a cave I know of. We'll be safe there." Azura said, and then she led the party onward to the cavern. Once inside, she turned around to speak to them. "We should be safe in here. So, as I was saying, Valla is currently in control of King Anankos. He made this land the way it was, desolate and barren. He destroyed Valla and now seeks to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr next. He's the reason Nohr and Hoshido are fighting. He wishes to weaken them both, and when the war is over, strike and destroy both of our countries, manipulating King Garon to do his wishes."  
"So in order to stop this war and end the true threat to the world, we must defeat this mad king Anankos?" Corrin asked and Azura nodded. "Then we need to tell everyone up above of this news."

"I'm sorry milord, but if my memory serves correctly, then if we speak of this world beyond its border, then we will be disintegrated into ash." Jakob corrected Corrin.

"Yes, that's what happened to my mother queen of Valla." Azura explained.

"But wouldn't that make you a Vallite princess?" Asked Felicia, and Azura nodded once again.  
"I must say it is great to speak of this place once again. Before, due to the curse, I had to pretend that this place didn't exist, that my parents were non- existent." Azura said. "It's a great burden to unload."  
"So what's our plan? We can't simply stand around and let Anankos lay waste to Nohr and Hoshido." Corrin asked.

"Wait, I sense a presence that wasn't there before." Azura suddenly spoke. "Yes, a large number of enemies, coming from inside the caves."  
"Great, I thought we came inside to avoid conflict." Jakob said, getting his dagger ready.  
"Everyone get your weapons ready." Corrin ordered, and a swarm of purple soldiers came rushing at them. Some looked like ninjas and others like soldiers, but they weren't quite human. Azura used her dancing technique to overwhelm the soldiers, easily avoiding their lance attacks and striking back fast and hard with her naginata. Jakob was dispatching some of the ninjas easily using his pure strength, while Felicia was able to use her dagger to weaken some of the enemies for her allies to take them out. Corrin was fighting completely recklessly however, charging straight into the enemies and using his legendary blade Yato to cut them down. Azura noticed this reckless thinking and reminded herself to warn Corrin about this next chance she got. Jakob was eventually pinned down by a mercenary, but Jakob was able to get his hands around his neck and snap it. Corrin tackled the man he believed to be the leader, and charged at him, challenging him to a duel. This man had a steel axe and was very strong, his swings knocking Corrin back with every blow. Azura, Jakob and Felicia were too far away to help Corrin, needing to stay back and defeat the horde of soldiers heading at them. Corrin eventually was knocked off balance and fell down, with Yato falling too far from Corrin to reach. The soldier raised his steel axe high above his head, and brought it crashing downward, only for it to be blocked by an iron lance. Corrin looked up to see a man riding a horse wearing big armor stopping the axe from killing him. Corrin took the opportunity and rolled over to his blade and stabbed the Fighter, killing him instantly.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Corrin." Corrin thanked.

"I know who you are, Master Corrin." The person said, but Corrin recognized him instantly.

"Gunter?" Corrin said, surprised to see his old guardian still alive after Hans killed him. Jakob and Azura were killing the last of the soldiers, with Felicia healing them up from the battle. They came up to Corrin, and Jakob and Felicia were shocked to see Gunter before them.

"Gunter, what are you doing? How are you here?" Felicia said, shocked.

"Yes, please. I would like to know as well." Jakob agreed.

"Well after Hans knocked me off the bridge, I fell and fell, until I hit the surface, except it wasn't what I expected." Gunter explained."Please, how have you been Master Corrin."

"Well, pretty good. I mean as it good as it can get when your families are both trying to kill each other." Corrin explained. "I'll explain later."

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but now would be a good time to call Lilith to take us out of this wretched place." Jakob spoke, slightly impatient. Corrin agreed and called Lilith to take them back to the astral plane, or Fort Corrin, as Felicia dubbed it.

When they got there, Felicia immediately went to her room, to ponder over some of the events that took place today, while Jakob went to the mess hall to perform his normal butlering duties, as that helped him take his mind off of things. Gunter was caught up by Lilith on all of the strange things that were going down, but it was much easier to inform him as Gunter had already been to Valla. Corrin went to his private quarters and laid down on his bed to think about everything, Valla, Garon and how they were going to warn his siblings of this danger. He was startled by a knock on his door,

"It's open!" He called and the door opened. It was Azura. "Hello Azura. What brings you here?"

"Hello Corrin. I've just come to warn you of our most recent battle." She gently said.

"What about it and be careful. I don't want you disintegrating into ash." Corrin warned, earning a smile from Azura.

"No, it's just regarding your battle technique. You fought recklessly and too aggressive. The key to saving the world and reuniting Hoshido and Nohr is you, Corrin. I just want you to be more careful." Azura warned, and Corrin nodded. With that Azura up and left the room, leaving Corrin to continue thinking, but he added 'Azura' to wishlist of ponder. She was very mysterious and perplexing, but also comforting and beautiful. She sure made Corrin's head hurt.

 _Meanwhile…_

The hooded figure entered a town deep into Nohr control, corrupted by criminals and gangs. The two warring gangs were in a conflict at the moment, each firing their arrows and taking cover from behind building walls. The hooded figure saw this conflict, and decided to take the innocents away from the danger and into their homes, killing everyone who stood in his way. Even though the hooded figure was getting the innocents to their homes, the gangs were still killing all the innocents in their path. The gangs continued their fighting until they heard one voice that instilled fear into them,

"I will erase you!" And before they knew what hit them, a giant tree burst from the ground and destroyed one of the gang's number's before doing the same to the other. The figure heard this and looked from the alley he was hiding in to see what was going on out there. He saw a blond man wearing armor and riding a horse, as well as a white haired man with an eyepatch wearing a cloak and another blond haired man wearing a yellow cloak.

"Wait, what. No it can't be!" The hooded figure murmured and he left his alley.

"Odin, Niles please destroy as much of the gang's resources as possible." The man on the horse instructed.

"Where will you go my Lord Leo." the eye patched man said.

"I have heard that the dark mage Zola is in Hoshidan territory and his methods have caused Nohr great shame. I will travel there alone and you two report to father that the gangs have been taken care of." Leo instructed, taking off. Niles and Odin started to move back home, after destroying the gangs.  
"So, Odin. What would you think if I asked Lady Camilla out on a date?" Niles asked.  
"Odin Dark is not trivialized by such questions. He is not blinded nor fueled by emotions, for only the darkness inside him controls him." Odin dramatically responded, earning a scoff from Niles.

"Whatever, I can't believe I thought asking you would be any good anyways." Niles responded before being knocked out by a lightning bolt. The hooded figure came down on Odin, and before he could bring out his tome, the hood pinned him against the wall.

"Pfft. If you think Odin Dark is afraid of you, think again. For the only thing Odin Dark fears is the slow darkness encircling his mind and body." Odin confessed, earning a chuckle from the hood.

"You never changed did you Owain." And with that, the hooded figure let down his hood to reveal his white hair and face, the same man who helped the Shepherds defeat the fell dragon.

"Robin!" Odin, or Owain realized.

 **So, truth's out! Yes the masked man is Male Robin! I'm really excited to see how this will connect the Fates story over with Awakening and how it will turn out. With Robin now stuck on Nohr, and him interacting with the Fates story, I think it will be really fun to view and especially to write.**

 **Regarding next chapter, I think I will make the next one about Felicia's backstory and there was one suspicious thing she said this chapter that will kind of clue you in as to what the chapter will be about.**

 **See you guys next time and have fun reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 6: The Lie

 _2 years prior to the events of the story_

"Corrin. I'm coming darling." A blue haired maid said as she came rushing down the hallways of the Northern Fortress, with her cleaning supplies ready to clean up her Master Corrin's bedroom. Her sister Felicia was on her way as was the butler Jakob. "Man is Jakob dreamy." Flora thought to herself. "But I can never be with him. After all, Corrin comes first." She finally got to her master's chamber and began cleaning right away. Corrin was on his desk studying up for his next test with Leo. When Flora entered the room, Corrin immediately ended his studies and leaned on his desk watching Flora clean his room.

"Man, is she gorgeous!" Corrin thought to himself. Corrin had loved Flora for awhile now and had already planned to get married to her once he got out of this fortress and live in a big castle and protect her with all his might. Corrin even practiced his proposal in the front of his mirror to make sure it all went smoothly.

Then came the next maid, Flora's sister Felicia. She was also pretty and always made Corrin laugh when he needed to. Corrin often debated which one he would take to be his bride for marriage, but in the end he took maturity over silliness. Jakob then entered the room, and he was Corrin's only real friend and helped give him advice on girls and cleaned up his room along side Felicia and Flora. After they were finished with my room, Flora and Jakob left the room to go tidy up my siblings Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise while Felicia helped me go change into my armor to go train with Gunter. She always took her time carrying the pieces of armor as she didn't want to drop and break them. She passed down the armor plates and insisted helping Corrin to put on his armor, but Corrin wanted to show his maturity and declined the offer. Once Corrin had finished putting his armor on, Felicia insisted on walking with him to his practice and this time she was persistent enough to win Corrin over. They walked down the hall and Felicia noticed the sudden silence in between both her and Corrin and she asked,

"How's your training been going so far Master Corrin."

"Good, good. Gunter's been helping me so one day Father will have no choice but to let me go onto the field to help fight for him." Corrin responded, determined.

"That's really awesome. Has Xander inspected you recently, because I've been hearing a lot of praise from him." Felicia said.

"Yeah, Xander goes whenever he's not busy, and he always coaches me through the sparring matches." Corrin said, proud.  
"Aw, I'm so proud of you Master Corrin! Before you know it, you'll be the greatest fighter in all of Nohr!" Felicia said excitedly. Corrin blushed.

"Please don't give me any false hope Felicia. Practice is no walk in the park and Gunter usually ends up beating me in the end." Corrin responded, upset.

"Aw, that's alright Lord Corrin." Felicia countered, now holding her arms around Corrin, hugging him close to her as in to comfort him. "You'll get there with time and effort, remember that no one is born with gifts, but they have to work to get to the spot they want to be in." Corrin felt content with having Felicia there, her arms around him, comforting him as she tried to make him happy. Sometimes Corrin forgot he was trapped in a castle for a long time, since all of the people around him always made his life better. Between Jakob, Felicia, Lilith and Flora as well as Gunter and his siblings, Corrin felt like he had all he could want. Except for true freedom. And this was what he was fighting for. This was what all of the sparring sessions with Gunter, all of the studies with Leo and the lectures by Xander and Camilla were for. What kept Corrin going forward and keeping him going, what got him out of bed everyday. Corrin looked up at Felicia to see her bubbly yet cute face smiling at him, meeting her blue eyes dead on. Both of them blushed together and laughed it off, and when they finally got to the arena, Felicia dropped him off and made sure he had his bronze sword all prepared for Gunter. Once Corrin went off to go to practice, Felicia thought about him while walking back to her quarters. She got to her room to see Flora cleaning it all up, and plopped herself on her bed. Flora noticed Felicia's slight dissatisfaction and asked,

"What's wrong Felicia? You seem upset."

"No, it's nothing." Felician replied.

"No this is definitely something. Come on, tell me. What's got you all worked up, you seemed fine in the morning." Flora persisted.

"Ugh fine. But only because I really need advice on this." Felicia compromised, signalling Flora to close the door. She did as told, and they both sat on the bed, like two little middle school girls gossiping about daily middle school lives.

"Alright, Flora. I've been holding this out for a long time, but... " Felicia gulped, trying to figure out a way to say this.

"You can tell me Felicia. I'm your sister. I promise I won't judge you." Flora added.

"I love Corrin!" Felicia blurted out, shocking Flora.

"Oh dear!" Flora murmured, and then she noticed her little sister was crying in her corner. "Felicia please don't cry. It's nothing to work yourself over. I know that loving a royal is forbidden and if King Garon found out, he would probably execute you. But Felicia, trust me when I say everything will be fine." Flora said, but Felicia only seemed to cry louder.

"But Flora… It's so hard to keep this from him. I mean… I'm with him everyday and I have to pretend like nothing's wrong when something is. Please, Flora. Help me. You were always better with boys than I was." Felicia pleaded, practically begging her sister for help.

"Of course I'll help you Felicia, after all, that's what sisters are for. But I would hardly consider myself good with boys." Flora informed, referencing Jakob. "So, what's your plan? To keep it in, or to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know. I mean, wouldn't telling him end up going pretty bad for me? I don't want to change things when they're going so well between me and him." Felicia asked.

"Well, the worst thing he can say is no. Felicia it's important for you to tell him how you feel. For all you know, he could have the same feelings for you. You'll never know until you ask." Flora advised. Felicia remembered the small moment she had with him today, when they both stared at each other, face to face. Flora, seeing Felicia contemplating the advice, added, "Just tell him Felicia. No matter what, I'll always love you." Felicia gathered up the courage to tell him and left the room to prepare for when Corrin got out of his practice.

"You must strike determined to defeat the opponent Master Corrin." Gunter instructed, as he and Corrin sparred on the field. "Make sure to keep your sword up and fight with resolve."  
"Okay, okay Gunter. I just want to make sure I don't hurt you." Corrin replied worried.

"Never mind that. You should be worried about the damage I can do to you." Gunter scowled, making Corrin put his sword up. Gunter charged on his horse towards Corrin, his lance outstretched. Corrin was getting ready to intercept Gunter's attack,  
"That horse has been giving me some trouble. Maybe if I can dismount him…" Corrin planned, and charged back at Gunter. Gunter used his horse to leap at Corrin, but Corrin rolled under, and then struck his horse just hard enough for Gunter to lose balance and fall along with his horse. Corrin raised his hands up in victory, happy he was finally able to beat Gunter. "I'll have to tell Felicia I won!"  
he thought.

"Congratulations milord. Maybe from now on, you will have to spar with your older brother. He should give you a sufficient challenge." Gunter applauded, filling Corrin's pride.

"Yeah it'll be fun to spar with…" Corrin said before a sharp pain filled his head.

"Milord are you okay?" Gunter rushed to Corrin, worried.

"Yeah, I think so. The horse's hooves just struck my head. I'll be fine though." Corrin shoved off the pain and went back inside to change.

Felicia rushed over to the door, really excited that she was finally about to tell Corrin how she felt. She turned around the corner to see Jakob awaiting his master.

"Felicia! What are you doing here?" Jakob asked, confused. Felicia had to think fast.

"Oh, um. It's my turn to pick up Corrin." Felicia replied.

"You liar. It's my turn. You dropped off Corrin." Jakob declared.

"Oh, uh didn't you hear? Me and Flora made the decision to change the schedule of picking and dropping Master Corrin off. From now on, we each get a day, and therefore today's mine. I thought Flora told you already." Felicia quickly responded, waiting for Jakob to call bull, but she was surprised when he said,

"Oh okay. I guess I'll have to ask Flora what my day is. What am I supposed to be doing now?" Jakob asked.

"Clean the the main hall." Felicia responded, getting better at lying to Jakob.

"All right. Send my regards to Master Corrin." Jakob said and then he left. Felicia now eagerly awaited her master, reciting her speech. Corrin came out of the changing area, and saw Felicia and came over to her.  
"Hey Felicia. I'm ready to go." Corrin said, shocking Felicia.

"Aahhhhhh! Master Corrin, please make sure not to scare me again." Felicia lectured, but really she just didn't want Corrin to hear her practice. "So, how did practice go? You didn't get injured did you?"

"No, no real injuries here." Corrin replied.  
"Alright, well I have something important I need to tell you." Felicia said, sweating underneath her maid outfit.

"Yeah, can we just go to my room first. This bag is really heavy." Corrin said, signaling the bag on his back.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine." Felicia said. On the way to Corrin's room, Felicia re recited her speech in her head to make sure it was all refined. Corrin noticed Felicia being quiet and asked,

"Are you okay Felica? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking about something." She replied.

"Is it the important thing?" Corrin asked, earning a nod from Felicia. "Well, if you want, you can just say it now."

"No, it can wait. I don't want you to have to keep lugging that big bag with your armor." Felicia replied. When they finally got to Corrin's room, Corrin set his bag down on the ground and said,

"Alright, what was it you wanted to tell…arrgh" Corrin screamed in pain as he put his hand to his head.  
"Milord, are you alright? You said you weren't injured." Felicia said, quickly using her ice powers to cool him off.

"I thought it was fine and I didn't want you to worry." Corrin replied and he then fainted on his bed.

"Corrin? Corrin!?" Felicia said, shaking him.

 _2 hours later_

"Ugh… Felicia?" Corrin said sleepy.

"Yes, yes I'm right here, Corrin." Felicia said wrapping Corrin in his blankets.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted due to your injuries. I'm sorry I was not able to prevent it." Felicia said, upset.

"It's not your fault Felicia." Corrin replied.

"No, yes it is. Because I wasn't able to stop it with my ice powers. Please accept my apology Master Corrin." Felicia said.

"Yeah it's alright Felicia. Don't feel bad. I hate seeing you upset." Corrin said, causing Felicia to blush suddenly.

"You what?" Felicia asked, surprised.

"Oh I guess I kind of spilled the beans. Felicia, I care about you. A lot… and I have for a long time. I have always loved, for as long as I remember." Corrin confessed, causing Felicia to blush a darker shade of red.

"Oh! Oh! Corrin I love you too!" Felicia said, nearly crying tears of joy.

"Then Felicia, would you do me the honor of taking you out on a date?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." Felicia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Alright let's go to the kitchen. I think we have enough skills between the two of us to make ourselves our own meal." Corrin said, and he looked at Felicia.

"I think I'm having trouble breathing." Felicia said. "This is the happiest moment of my life!" Corrin then grabbed Felicia's hand and hurried her down the halls to the kitchen. He then grabbed the butter and showed Felicia,

"What'd you say we make a biscotti toscani?" He asked her.

"Of course, anything with you Corrin!" Felicia said gleefully. They took out the rest of the ingredients and started baking the biscotti together. Felicia is normally not that great of a maid, but with Corrin there to see her every move, she had to make sure she didn't mess up. Corrin was also working fast, impressing Felicia with his skills in the kitchen. Felicia started putting the eggs and cream in the bowl and got ready to beat them with the eggbeater, until Corrin came over and stood behind her, both of his hands on Felicia's arms, guiding her and keeping her close to him. Felicia started to blush, and with Corrin's hands started her strokes across the eggs and creams. "Gosh, this day could not have gone by any better." She thought, picturing her wildest dreams not even coming close to the amount of happiness she is in right now. Once they finished, Corrin cut the dough into two equal pieces and gave one half to Felicia. They placed them in a place to heat up and waited for them to finish heating. They sat around the kitchen and started talking,

"Felicia?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, milord." Felicia responded.

"Well for starters, please you can stop calling me 'milord.'" Corrin chuckled. "But I just wanted to ask you something. How long have you loved me? I remember that I have loved you since the moment I had laid my eyes on you, basically as long as I can remember."

"Oh gosh, Corrin. I think it all started when you, me, Flora and Jakob taking a picnic to the garden. Xander allowed us to go for over- exerting ourselves with our daily duties. We laid out the picnic mat and Flora got the supplies out to go prepare the food, and Jakob was running late due to an accident regarding a kitchen mess." Felicia explained, blushing in embarrassment because she was the one who caused it, not Jakob. "And you started laying on the mat, staring at the sun in awe. You started telling me a story about how you saved your friend's life by standing up to the guards who were about to execute him. After that, I told you a story about my father and the Ice Tribe and apparently it bored you because you fell asleep." Corrin blushed in embarrassment. "But you fell asleep on my lap, and the way you were, so innocent and pure. I saw a good man underneath you, one who will always do what is best no matter what. A true hero. That's what I love about you. I stroked your head and felt it was my duty to preserve your innocence and beauty, and to protect you from all evil. But never once did I predict that this would happen! I always thought a maid could never be with a royal, but then today happened! Corrin I love you!" Felicia finished telling her story, proud she got it off her shoulders. Corrin just looked at the way she told her story, and her cute and pretty appearance in her maid outfit. Corrin was then compelled to walk towards Felicia, and embrace her close to him. He hugged her and swayed her gently side to side. Felicia buried her head in his chest and when she looked up she stared straight in the face of Corrin, the man she loved and him back at her. He took one moment and he closed the distance between his face and hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Felicia was surprised at first, not knowing what to do, but the longer Corrin kissed her, the more she felt at ease and she began to kiss him back. They both fell in a passionate kiss where Felicia had her hands around Corrin's back and Corrin's around her waist. They felt locked together, unable to move apart. Corrin took of his shirt and then carried Felicia, still in their kiss, all the way over to the table and laid her down and then himself climbed on the table, and continued to caress her. She then got up and and reversed the cycle, with her on top of him. They continued their dance for a while longer, until Felicia stopped and said,

"I thought that was how the night was supposed to end." She giggled.

"Oh yeah. We still have the biscotti's to eat." Corrin said, and got off his love and walked over to the biscotti's who were a tad bit burned but still consumable. He got the plates out and put his shirt on, while Felicia set up the table. She was still really flustered about what just happened, but she was able to do it relatively fine. He placed the biscotti's on the plates and opened the chair up for Felicia to sit in and then sat down.

"Bon appetit!" Felicia exclaimed and she reached for a bite, until she noticed Corrin staring straight at her. "Corrin you're making me blush." Still no response. "Corrin, is everything alright?" Felicia asked, starting to get worried. She got up and waved her hand in front of his face, but she still got no reply. She started to get worried and was debating whether she should ask someone for help, until a voice came from the corner of the room,

"My, my. Did you two put quite the show." Felicia knew that voice. The figure came out of the shadows and revealed himself as Iago, Garon's right hand man and master sorcerer. "Hmm, and how you two were just so passionate in that last scene, I do give your performances a 10/10." Felicia was confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"What the hell do you want!?" She yelled louder than she have.

"Good heavens, does the maid have an attitude!" Iago taunted with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? Can't you give me and Corrin some privacy?" She responded getting angry.

"What, so you two can continue this 'affair'?" Iago snarled back, shocking Felicia.

"What'd you mean 'affair'?" Felicia asked, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Well, my dear. I'm afraid this has been all but a ruse. One I created myself. This man standing before you here has been me in temporary control of Corrin's body. What you just experienced with him has been nothing short of a lie." Iago cackled after saying this. Felicia, realizing that all of this, what seemed to be the best day of her life, was all a fraud, an elaborate ruse created by Iago, crumbled down to the floor and started tearing up. "Aw, poor baby girl. Don't worry, the show will go on. Thanks to the wonderful plot created by Iago himself, the show will continue."

"But… why? Why would you do this to me? Do you hate me or did I do something to you to deserve this torture?" Felicia asked, barely getting the words out through her tears.

"More like you have something I need, dear. And now I have come to claim it." Iago said.

"Why would I give you anything after the shit you just pulled." Felicia barked.

"Oh, my dear. Please, watch the language. You're being recorded!" Iago said, and magically pulled out a crystal ball. He flickered the ball with magic and the ball began to replay everything that happened in the kitchen, from the baking to the making out. Felicia started bawling again. "Now I could do two things with this ball. I could take this King Garon, and he will personally execute you, your sister and your tribe. Or I could give this to Corrin, and show him everything you did with him over the past 2 hours. Sure you'll rat me out to him, but your precious Corrin will never ever see you the same. OR there is a third option. One in which you work for me." Iago instructed.

"Why (sniffle) would you want me to do anything for you (sniffle)." Felicia asked.

"As a spy of course! I want you to report to me everything unusual you see around here. From your sister to the butler. I want to know what everyone's thinking and why." Iago ordered.

"For what?" Felicia asked.

"So I can toy with them like I did to you today. I love tormenting others. Plus I sense change coming soon, a war on the brink of revelation. Having a spy could be the deciding factor to help Nohr triumph over Hoshido." Iago spoke. Felicia sadly nodded her head, still tearing up. In order to add more insults to injury, Iago took out another crystal ball and placed it on the table. The crystal ball depicted Corrin practicing his marriage proposal to Flora, and this was the last straw. Felicia broke down in full felt tears, realizing the real Corrin didn't love her, but her sister. "I spotted our little Hoshidan practicing his proposal to his favorite little maid. And it wasn't you. Oh, how I love creating drama." And with that, Iago left, leaving Felicia crying on the floor.

 _Present day_

The group had gonna back to the normal world, ready to begin their trip to Fort Jinya to attempt to convince the Hoshidans to trust them. They stopped to camp, and Felicia snuck out her tent late at night and went into the forest. She stopped when she saw Iago,

"Please, my darling maid. What sort of juicy info do you have for me?" Iago asked.

"We are going to Fort Jinya to attempt to persuade the Hoshidans to join our cause." Felicia explained, cringing at the thought of her telling him this information behind Corrin's back.

"What cause, may I ask?" Iago questioned.

"Azura believes that some invisible force is controlling the war, and now we are on our way to convince the Hoshidans of this." She explained.

"Alright thank you for this. I will tell Garon the plan to intercept your forces." Iago said, smiling.

"Wait! I want to proof. Show me my sister alive." Felicia said, impressing Iago.

"Well it seems the maids grown a spine. Very well." Iago said, showing a crystal with a picture of Flora, tied up, gagged and in an awful place. Iago had to capture Flora following Felicia's escape to keep her under his control.

"Oh Flora, I wish you didn't have to be caught up in all this." Felicia mumbled and with that Iago took his leave and Felicia was left alone in the woods at night.

"I promise, Corrin and Flora. I will redeem myself. I will make it up to you Corrin, and I will save you Flora." She promised and went back to camp to rest.

 **Hey guys, so huge Felicia chapter here today. This will create some much needed conflict within the team early on and causes Iago to take a central antagonizing role right now. Next chapter will follow up on Robin and Owain's storyline. Hope to see you guys next time and see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 7: Reunion

Odin was walking back with his fellow retainer back to Nohr, where they are to report to Xander about the gang fights as well as Leo's whereabouts.

"So what the hell happened to me again?" Niles asked, referencing him waking up on the ground an alley.

"Aye, my fellow warrior. Strong enough to take down any wyvern riders but a few too many beers could prove to be his downfall." Odin replied, causing Niles to roll his eyes.

"But I don't remember us going to a tavern." Niles questioned.

"Once again, too much alcohol proves to be your downfall." Odin responded. A mischievous smile crept upon Niles' face.

"How many bitches did I get?" Niles asked. Odin was flustered by this sudden question.

"Umm, one rather ravishing young female whom deserted you by morrow." Odin replied, causing Niles' smile to disappear.

"Aw, whatever. I still got all the girls back home to keep me company. Camilla, Selena and Peri among the rest of them." Niles said confidently. This time Odin rolled his eyes.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch my dear Niles. All three of those ladies are way out of your league." Odin said.  
"Ugh, you're right. You know what the damn problem is. You. All the girls fawn over you and you're dark mage outfit that they hardly recognize my charm and wit." Niles complained.

"But need you worry not my friend. For Odin Dark's power is far too much for him to risk the life of a loved one." Odin said.  
"My god, Leo could not have picked a weirder retainer along with me." Niles complained again. They continued this bickering until they reached the castle. Little to Niles' knowledge, he was being followed by a man who wore a purple cloak and white hair, with a thunder tome in one hand and a levin sword in the other. They arrived and Odin requested to be alone in his dark chambers to slumber the aching beast inside of him. When he got to his room, the window cracked open and in came the cloaked figure.  
"Robin, my fellow Chosen One. Now that we can finally greet and mingle with each other, how goes it! How goes my father and mother? Are they well? And my darling Cynthia, oh I sure hope I did not fret her so." Odin announced. Robin landed a clean left hook on Odin's face, catching him by surprise.  
"What do you mean, 'how goes it!?' You disappeared! You, Severa and Inigo all disappeared without so much as a note to where you left and why!. You worried everyone! Your family! How could you three do that!" Robin screamed, causing more ruckus than originally intended.

"I apologize for me and my other two colleagues. But the fate of this world was at stake my friend. We could not abandon a world in need of existence from legendary heroes." Odin said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to! Lissa, Ricken and Cynthia have all been so worried about you Odin. Save your apologies for them." Robin huffed.

"...How are they doing?" Odin asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"Ricken has not left his studies hoping to find some answer or closure regarding your disappear. Poor Lissa has been stuck in her room, bawling her poor eyes out, praying to Naga that you were safe somewhere but never knowing for sure. And Cynthia, don't even get me started on her. She has lost all sense of her sparkly personality and heroic nature for a more realist outlook, searching the lands in hopes that she might one day find her love." Robin explained. Odin gulped.  
"Gods, I'm sorry. Mother, Father, Cynthia. I hope you can forgive me once this is all over." Odin apologized.  
"So where are the other two. Inigo and Severa." Robin asked, growing more furious. Odin gulped once again. He felt pity for the poor Inigo who was about to face his old tactician's wrath. Inigo had married Morgan, Robin's daughter, back home and Robin was sure eager to lecture the poor kid regarding his commitment. Not only did Inigo cause his wife a lot of worry, but also his father, mother and his sister, Lucina, also known as Robin's wife.

"I pray to the almighty Naga to spare Inigo." Odin thought and then he said, "Uh, Inigo went with his other retainer Peri with Xander to intercept a traitorous band's movement. Severa is out training some troops." Odin said.

"Alright well let's go find her." Robin concluded. Odin was worried that Robin was going to lecture Severa like he did to him and got in the way and said,

"Before you go any further, I need you to know it was all my fault we went. I convinced the other two to go. Severa in particular was against the idea, but I convinced her to come regardless. Keep their punishments to a minimum, they don't deserve it." Odin said, surprising Robin.

"No you didn't." Robin bluntly said, catching Odin by surprise. "Nobody would ever leave the comfort of their family, home and peace to charge straight into battle unless they themselves wanted to. Severa and Inigo may have been skeptical but they were not simply convinced by you." Robin saw the look of failure in Odin's eyes and realized how much independence he was grown. The Owain he knew would not have defended Inigo or Severa, and it was clear to Robin that their bond has grown and most likely they have all matured past when Robin last saw them. "But…, due to your growing level of maturity, I guess I'll let Severa's lecture be a little less strict. But no promises for Inigo." Robin complied.

"Thank you, Robin. The Chosen one thanks you. But before we go further, you need to know that should you be caught here, you will most likely be executed. And my name here is Odin, Severa's is Selena and Inigo's is Laslow." Odin warned.

"I'm going to call Inigo whatever the hell I please." Robin said, but Odin probably couldn't blame him. Odin forgot how long they've been gone, and those have all been years of worry they have all caused their family. He often wished he could go back, and cuddle with his mom and tell her tales mof heroes like he used to do. And his father teaching him all of his new magical studies. It brought a tear to Odin's eye, and caught Robin's attention.  
"I'm sorry for bringing back all the memories of Ylisstol you were probably trying to suppress, but I'm here on a mission as well. And it's to bring you home." Robin said. Odin snapped out of it and said,  
"Of course, heroes are nothing without their missions. You have yours and I have mine, and sometimes heroes' missions become intertwined within each other." Odin said.  
"There's the Owain.. Urh sorry Odin I remember." Robin said.

Once they arrived at the training grounds Selena was training the troops, they came inside and hid behind a crate of boxes.  
"Alright you losers. Remember that pegasi are vulnerable to arrows. Sometimes they can be hard to hit due to their speed and elevation, so today we're going to be practicing hitting a flying target. Grab a bow and quiver and get in your stations." Robin heard a familiar speak. He peeked his head and saw Severa with a short girl with blue hair and black clothing  
"Wow, I can't believe Severa is teaching those guys how to kill pegasus knights, when her mother was a captain of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights." Robin thought. Odin whispered a plan into Robin's ear and then cleared his throat and walked onto the field,

"Forgive my intrusion, fellow heroes in training. Odin Dark requests the presence of your red haired teacher to discuss the situation in the prison." Odin said, and Selena walked over to him quickly.

"Take over for now." Selena said to her blue haired friend. "I wonder what Odin needs me for." The three Ylisseans had come up with a code whenever they wanted to discuss something regarding their old world. 'Situation in the prison' worked often because most of the people in the castle believed there was a prison, when in fact there was none in the castle. The real prison was a couple miles north where few knew the location of.  
"So, Odin. What's the situation? Did you finally figure out how to send messages back home. Because if so, I already called dibs on first one." Selena said, and Robin smiled within the shadows he was hiding in.  
"Well no I haven't figured out how to, but nonetheless I have received a message from Ylisse regardless." Odin said and on cue, Robin rushed out of the shadows and grabbed Selena by the waist and spun her around, causing her great shock.

"Who the hell is this and put me down!" Selena screamed, catching the attention her training partner. Robin put the red head down and she turned around to see who her assailant was, and much to her shock, it was her Ylissean tactician whom she embarrassingly crushed on in her early Shepard days. "Robin! Oh my god, I missed you. What are you doing here! How's my mom? How's Gerome?" She hugged her tactician and put a smile on his face.

"I'm good, Severa, I'm good. As for your mom and Gerome, they're worried sick about you! You just left without any warning as to where. You owe them an apology when you get home." Robin said, happy to see Severa again. Robin and Severa were good friends thanks in part due to Robin being the one in charge of Severa whenever she got in trouble.  
"I missed you so much!" Severa said, with tears in her eyes.  
"I missed you too, Severa." The tactician said as he patted the crying girl in his arms. Odin was slightly jealous that he got a punch to the face and a lecture whereas Severa got the comfort of Robin in her arms, but he shoved it aside when he told himself that 'heroes don't get jealous of the lady'. Robin left Severa for as long as she needed, and when she had had enough, she got up and said,

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Selena said.

"Well, my job is to return you two and Inigo home. As for how I got here, I'm not too sure myself." Robin said. They were interrupted when the short blue haired girl came from behind the corner and was confused as to who Robin was. Selena quickly took two silver coins from her pocket.

"Here Beruka, this is to keep this reunion quiet." Selena said, and Beruka took it silently and left. "So, you were saying?"  
"Who is that?" Robin asked.

"That's my fellow retainer Beruka. She usually will do anything for the right price. Kind of like Gregor, don't you think?" Selena said, being flooded by memories of the Shepard's.

"I believe the maiden had asked you a question, my fellow hero. She had asked on how you had arrived to this world." Odin stated, gloriously.

"Well, I already answered. I don't know. The only thing I know is I was hit by a blinding light when I chanted the words to some ancient spell, and then I was here." Robin said.  
"Whatever! Who cares about that? Can you bring us home, Robin?" Selena asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ugh… actually. I don't think so. I don't have a way to bring us home." Robin sheepishly admitted.

"And there in fact lies the problem. But no fear! For Odin proposes a deal. Robin will fight with Odin and Selena for as long as he is unable to find a way to teleport us back to Ylisse. Once Robin has figured out how, we will leave Nohr and go back home." Odin proposed, earning nods from both Selena and Robin.

"We need to find you a room. That shouldn't be too hard to find though, most of the rooms in the castle are empty. Here let's go search for one right now." Selena said, in an uncharacteristically happy mood. She snuck Robin across the halls, and Odin went back to his chamber. She knew that them being caught would probably be a direct death sentence from King Garon. Once Selena arrived at the room, she opened the door and inside was a small but cozy bed.

"Voila, make yourself at home! My room is two doors to the left, so if you need anything, please come knock on my door. Odin's room is on the other side of the castle." Selena said, until Robin realized why.

"Am I in the girl's wing?" Robin asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yep, don't worry. You'll be fine. You've always been a killer ladies man." Selena chuckled, remembering the days when all the girls would place bets on who would get the dreamy master tactician. Severa and the other girls from the future were not allowed to bet, due to their knowledge of the future. Cherche won in the end with her bold Lucina prediction, catching many by surprise. Severa remembered being amused by how many girls predicted Robin with her mother.

"Stop, Severa. You're making me blush." Robin sheepishly said.

"Well, it's true! Miriel was the only Shepard girl who didn't want to absolutely get in bed with you, and that's saying something." Selena said in a much more casual manner than the message suggested, causing Robin even more embarrassment.

"Please can we change the subject? And close the door." Robin asked. Selena did as asked, and then plopped down on his bed. She suddenly got very serious.

"Robin?" She asked in her soft voice. "How's my mother doing?" Robin realized the time for games were over and stopped unpacking to look at Severa. "Please, be honest." Robin sighed and replied,

"Not too well I'm afraid. She's often see around the castle with tears in her eyes, or searching the lands for you. She's stopped talking to most of the shepards, barring me, Chrom, Sumia and Gerome. She still hasn't accepted you disappearance. She couldn't lose you like she lost your father." Robin answered truthfully. Selena let out a sigh and remembered the death of her father, Lon'qu. He died saving Cordelia and Severa from an incoming Valmese cavalry. His sacrifice allowed the two to escape but they could not forget that battle. Severa remembered the last words her father said to her.

"The life of your mother is now in your hands. Please take of her, and make sure she finds a way to move on." Severa still hasn't been able to fulfill her promise to her father, and she had to make it out of here to make it up to him.

"Thank you Robin. So, how's your family? Lucina doing good? And how about Morgan? She still causing trouble?"

"Yeah they're still staying strong. Although I doubt my sudden disappearance will help their mood. That's why I need to go back as soon as possible. Lucina and Morgan don't deserve that from me." Robin said.

"Yeah, same with my mom. I should be there to take care of her. But until this war's over, I can't." Severa sighed. "Why did you come over here?"

"Morgan… She missed Inigo. A lot. She often required me or Lucina to stay with her during bad nights. I just wanted to make her pain stop and see my baby girl smile again." Robin replied. Selena stared hard into Robin's eyes, and saw the look not of a tactician or warrior, but of a father, who cared about his child.  
"Lucina and Morgan are very lucky to have you, Robin. Honestly, I'm jealous they're so close to you, and I don't get jealous often." Selena said, with a cheeky grin on her face. Robin smiled as well, knowing that Severa never did get jealous. They heard a voice coming from outside.

"Selena, dear. Why aren't you training the troops with Beruka? You know she scares them sometimes." It was Camilla.

"Uh-oh! That's who I protect. Lady Camilla. I need to get rid of her, quickly." Selena whispered in a hushed voice. Selena didn't have time to think, as Camilla opened the door to Robin's room and saw them in bed, looking at each other and assumed the worst.

"Oh! My bad, Selena. I didn't realize you had company. I'll just be on my way out, and we'll talk about it later, alright?" and she left. Selena blushed a color brighter than her red hair.  
"No! Lady Camilla! That's not what… Urgh wait for me!" Selena rushed out of the room, leaving Robin alone in his room with his belongings. He grabbed his bag and took out a book. Robin opened it up and revealed many sketches of battle plans and strategies. He flipped open to the last page and stared at a drawing of him and the two girls he cared about most. Robin remembered when they took that, it was a day off of duty and his family decided to go take a walk in town. They met an artist and paid him to take a picture of them while they were modeling. Robin saw how happy they were and promised,

"I promise I will see you again, Lucina. And Morgan. We will meet again in the future. Please hold on for as long as you can until I get there." Robin then remembered a name Odin mentioned on his way here. Corrin. He had said that he was trying to bring peace back into this world, and unite Hoshido and Nohr. Robin made a mental reminder to remember that name, as he thought it would be useful

The sun was setting in Ylisse and a particular blue- haired women was looking out onto a field of green. That was the field during which she had rediscovered Robin after he seemingly disappeared following Grima's defeat. She clasped her hands together and prayed that she would find him again in those very fields. But much to her dismay, she didn't.

"Mom?" Lucina turned around to see her beautiful young girl, Morgan a bit drowsy from her naps. Ever since Inigo had departed, Morgan often stayed in bed and slept longer than most. "Where's father?" Lucina sighed, she promised Chrom and Olivia to keep Robin's disappearance hidden from Morgan for as long as she could, but she could not hold it back anymore.  
"Sweetie, umm. Robin is… well he's… gone. At least for now, we don't know where he is." Lucina admitted. Morgan's tears started to reform.

"No, he's not. No. No!" Morgan rushed out of the balcony, ignoring her mother's cries. She got to her father's work room and looked inside to study where he was. To look for any clues he may have left regarding his absence. To her dismay, she found none. And she collapsed on the floor and started wailing for a long time. Lucina walked into the room to see her daughter on the ground, and walked beside her to comfort her. She stayed by her for as long as she need, which was until she was too tired to continue crying and fell asleep. Lucina picked up the mini tactician and prepared to take her to her room. As she got up she noticed a specific book on Robin's desk she had not seen before.

" _History of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla"_

Lucina took Morgan to her room and then once she got to her bed, the bed she once shared with her husband, and began to inspect the book.

"Maybe, just maybe. This will help me find a way to find Robin." she thought, hopeful.

 **Hey guys! So sorry about the delay in chapters. I was stumped with unit tests and essays all week. But I'm planning on making one more chapter this week, maybe that'll make it up.**

 **So this chapter, we inspect a part of the plot that will pop back up every once in a while. This plot point being the Awakening characters and how they will intertwine with the main Fates story. I already sense some displeasure at Lon'qu's death already, but he'll probably show up in flashbacks like the last Felicia one. Robin in this story will create a new dynamic that I hope will add some more fire to the story. This chapter was more to help flesh him out so he can become more important as the story goes on, as well as his relationship with Odin and Selena.**

 **As always, thanks for watching and hope you continue to read this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 8: The Savior

Lucina was carrying a sleepy Morgan down the hall and into her room. She had her child on one shoulder and her new intriguing book on the other. She walked into Morgan's room, which was an utter mess of books about dimensional travel and the like and tucked in her sleepy girl. Lucina kissed her forehead and got up and walked out of her room. She got out her book and began examining the cover. It depicted a picture a war between two armies, one army containing Pegasus knights, myrmidons and some guys who looked like they were fast carrying some type of throwing weapon, there opposition containing soldiers more familiar to Lucina, like cavaliers, knights and wyvern riders. But below the battlefield was some type of different earth, with floating islands and a desolated world. Lucina guessed they were each the three different civilizations on the books cover. She laid down on her bed and opened the book to the first page of the book. She saw a picture of a knight riding a powerful horse, wearing black armor and sporting curly blond hair. He carried what seemed to be a powerful sword, emanating dark energy. Lucina read,

'The Nohrian crown prince, Xander marched on forward. He was eager to meet up with his treacherous brother and bring him back home. Behind him stood his two trusty retainers; Laslow and Peri.'  
"Hmm, how curious. Laslow resembles Inigo."

'Peri was pouting, upset Xander gave her the order of mercy unless ordered to kill. Laslow was bouncing every step, dancing his way through the road.'

"He even dances like Inigo. I'll show this to Mother later. Maybe it'll bring back happy memories of Inigo." Lucina thought. She read onward and learned that the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido were at war, and in between them was a young child, Corrin, who knew a deep dark secret about the events of the war. Corrin and his merry band of servants continued onward to Hoshido, in attempts to win over Corrin's Hoshidan family. But they were about to be caught in a pincer trap….

 _Back in Hoshido…_

"Come on, Jakob, please! It's my turn to make the food!" Felicia pouted, upset Jakob wouldn't let her cook the meal.  
"Felicia, trust me when I say that no one likes your cooking, and we have an important confrontation tomorrow. We need to be at our best which we certainly cannot be if you take the helm of the kitchen." Jakob said bluntly, causing Felicia storm off and sit with Azura and Corrin at the campfire. Gunter was out hunting for meat, and Jakob was in the process of cooking the fish. Azura was off humming her tune and Felicia was looking around the forest, like she was anticipating something. Corrin noticed her uneasiness and scooted over next to her asked,

"Is everything alright, Felicia?" She seemed really surprised to be shook out of wherever she was daydreaming.

"Oh yeah, yeah, just peachy." Felicia responded and continued to eye the trees.

"Yeah, you sure seem fine. Come on, what's wrong. You can trust me, Felicia." Corrin begged. Felicia smiled a little bit to herself as he had no idea what she was truly worried about, and how it related to him.

"No, truly. I'm fine Corrin, Please, don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you." Felicia said.

"If you say so." Corrin frowned and walked up to ask Jakob to help him learn how to cook. Azura took this opportunity to get to know her teammate and sat next to Felicia.

"You hold feelings for Corrin, do you not?" Azura asked.

"What! Umm… No, no, no. I don't know where that even came from. Pfft, me holding feelings for Corrin. Preposterous!" Felicia scrambled, furthering Azura's interest.

"Please, I am known to be very perceptive. I can see the way you look and talk to him. Don't deny it. Love is nothing to be ashamed of." Azura complied. Felicia caved in, and admitted to her accusations.

"So what? It's not like it matters. A maid is prohibited from being in love with her sire. And regardless of that, Corrin will never reciprocate the feelings he has for me." Felicia admitted, relieved she could finally get it out of her chest.

"Well, you just have to give it time. Corrin is a young boy, and he has just been outcast by his two families. He is probably overwhelmed at the moment and struggling to keep his thoughts in line. So don't worry if he seems unattainable right now, because hope is never lost and if you truly care for him, then admitting your feelings to him may not be such a bad idea." Azura advised.

"Thank you, Azura. Your advice and help means a lot. I'll see what I can do." Felicia said, but she never planned to tell Corrin her feelings. She knew what the consequence was and she didn't want Flora to be hurt any longer.

"As for the sire and maid situation, I'd disregard it. Corrin doesn't seem the type that would obey to normal royalty rules." Azura joked, with a smile on her face, causing Felicia to smile too.

"Heh, yeah. That's true." At that point Gunter emerged from the trees holding a dead bear on his back. He plopped it down in front of Jakob and said,

"Dear gods, is it hard to catch food when you're my age." Gunter joked. In an hour the entirety of the food was finished cooking and the group was gathered around the campfire, eating their bear meat. Gunter began discussion.

"What's the plan tomorrow milord? I hope I'm not the only one worried for our confrontation with the Hoshidans." Gunter warned.

"Well, I was kind of hoping they would just listen to us, to be honest." Corrin said.

"Milord, if you would excuse me for saying this, but that is a horrid plan." Jakob disagreed.

"I must agree with Jakob on this one. We need to be prepared for the possibility that the Hoshidans will not want to hear our little tale, which is already hard to believe as is." Gunter said, and Azura nodded.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but I agree. We must prepare to fight our friends, Corrin." Azura agreed.

"It's just… We are in this situation because I wanted peace. And I know what we are doing will achieve peace. But if we fight to achieve peace, then what did we really accomplish?" Corrin asked, to no one in particular.

"It's not a question for us to ponder, Corrin. We must merely try to make do with the forces we can control. And unfortunately unrequited attention from our enemies is not something we can control." Azura spoke, calming Corrin down.

"Thank you Azura. I will try to do what we came to do." Corrin complied. Following their little 'war meeting', they all went to bed. Or at least, that's what most thought. Felicia rose from her sheets when she was certain everyone was asleep and snuck deep into the forest. She brought out a mystical horn, and blew it. Soon after, Iago appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"When are the forces arriving?" Felicia asked, a bit angry.

"My, my. Is someone looking to poke their nose into matters that don't concern her." Iago laughed.

"When are the forces arriving?" Felicia grumbled, making Iago laugh even more.

"You're so adorable when you think you're being threatening. Little girl, why would it even matter? In a matter of hours, your little group will be all but forgotten. You're pathetic prince slaughtered by his own family. And you know what will be the epitome of his death, you my little maid. You will be the one to kill Corrin. The person you love. Heh, almost poetic. Power of Love, I guess" and with that, Iago disappeared. But little did he know, that Felicia got everything she needed from that conversation. Now she knew the forces would arrive in a couple of hours, and that someone from the Nohrian royal family would be among them. Felicia went walking back to the campsite, when she was surprised by someone calling her name.  
"Felicia, what are you doing? Could you not sleep?" It was Corrin, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion. Felicia turned around to see her prince, standing before her.

"Um, no. I mean, yes. It's just… I've never been in a war before. I've only ever done domestic bodyguarding for you. I'm just a bit nervous is all." Felicia lied, feeling a stab of pain for lying to Corrin.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too. I mean, battling my own family just feels wrong. We all want the same thing; peace. I just wish they knew what I knew." Corrin admitted.

"Corrin, remember that Azura warned us that knowledge is a trap. It'll be very hard to convince the entirety of the Hoshidan or Nohrian family to come with us. But we have to try." Felicia said.  
"Thanks, Felicia. That's just what I needed to hear. Your a great friend." Corrin said, and he hugged her. Felicia felt a deeper wound form inside of her. The way he said 'friend' just made her feel upset. They both went back to camp and laid down to go back to sleep.

The next morning, the group stood up and prepared to eat breakfast. Jakob cooked some of the leftover meat from last night and served it for them. Once they finished dining, they began their march towards Fort Jinya. They had Gunter on point, with Felicia and Jakob behind him and Azura and Corrin in the rear.

"Corrin, may I ask you one question?" Azura asked.

"Of course, Azura. What is it?"

"Are you prepared to do what is necessary? Are you prepared to strike down innocent Hoshidans if it means to further our cause." Corrin gulped. "I assumed not."  
"Azura, sorry. But I won't kill innocents. Even if it means them killing me, I won't do it." Corrin said, and caused Azura to smile.

"Good, I had hoped not. It is your innocence and charisma that is what made me follow you. And no doubt the people in front of us too. It is your characteristics that will win us the war, and I just hoped that our situation would not change that." Azura said, causing Corrin to get lost in his thoughts all alone.  
"Wait!" Gunter showed his hand in the air to signify to wait. He looked around the surroundings to notice anything wrong. He noticed something move in the bushes and called back, "Ambush!" With that a group of cavaliers hopped out of the bushes and surrounded the group. Jakob was a bit uneasy, Gunter was ready to fight, Felicia seemed calm and prepared, and Corrin was protecting Azura from these new men. They had their lances and swords outstretched, ready to strike down any who hoped to escape. They paved the way for a man in a larger armored horse. Corrin recognized him immediately.

"Xander!"

"Hello, little brother. It seems my talent for finding you has not been lost in your betrayal. Now I will give you two options. You may come back to us in one piece, and thrown in jail until Father allows you to go. Or, me and my retainers will kill each and everyone of you." Xander threatened.

"Brother, please you don't understand. Father is not well, I'm not even sure he is your Father anymore." Corrin begged.

"Hmm, and what proof do you have of such claims?"

"None, I'm afraid. I wish I could tell you more but a curse is preventing me from telling you. Please, Xander you have to believe me."

"Brother, I hope you do not think of me as such a fool to believe your tale. And what do you hope of doing in Hoshido, huh? If you truly loved us and wanted us to believe in this dumb story, you would have gone to us first Corrin. We are your family. Those Hoshidans should be nothing but a lost relic to you. What drew you to them?" Xander asked. Corrin had had enough.  
"My Mother! That monster you call a father killed my mother! My real mother! I tried to convince you to see his true shades, but you are too far into his clutches, Xander. If you cannot see the evil that posses him, then you are lost. And god forbid, I will defeat you if you continue to get in my way." Corrin screamed, shocking Azura and the others, as well as some of the Nohrians. But not Xander, he seemed completely unphased by the insult.

"My, you've grown into a strong boy, haven't you, Corrin. If only you were on my side, and believed in the good of father. You may see him as cruel, but he is not, he is my father. A man that I love and have known for my whole life. I wish things turned out differently." With that Xander gave the order for the cavaliers to back off, revealing a man in gray hair and another cavalier wearing a funky, blue and pink hair. "Your retainers vs mine. You vs me. Are you prepared to strike down your true brother, Corrin." Corrin unsheathed his sword, but looked uneasy. "Of course, you're not. That proves you choose wrong to side against your family Corrin. Know that I loved you to the end." Xander charged at Corrin and Corrin prepared his parry stance.

"STOP!" a voice shrieked through the air. And before he knew it, a person in pink, bulky armor stood in the way of Xander's siegfried striking Corrin. The person used her lance to disbalance the horse and caused Xander to fall.

"No, please not you too." Xander prayed, knowing what this meant. A blond haired man appeared from the shadows and struck down the blue- haired cavalier and began fighting the gray haired man. Corrin heard horse hooves coming towards him and assumed it was Xander's other cavaliers. But he was surprised when he found out who it was.  
"Hey, big brother! Did ya miss me?" Corrin looked up to see those signature blond pigtails.

"Elise! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm saving you big brother!" Elise said excitedly. She turned to Xander, who had a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Big brother, Corrins telling the truth. Our Father is evil and a big ol' meanie. I heard him give you the order of finding and killing Corrin in Hoshido. No father of mine will ever kill my big brother. How could you agree to that Xander! I thought you loved him."

"Elise, I do. But he is a traitor to Nohr. And as crown prince, it is my duty to represent my country. Even if it means killing my treacherous brother." Xander said.

"No, I can't believe that. You must love your family, and if it gets in the way of your duty, so what? They're your family Xander, and you don't ever give up on them." Elise said, and Corrin was so happy to have her as his little sister. The strong and brave Elise, willing to die in order to get in the way of our fighting. Elise's speech caused Xander to think things over and while he was doing that, Corrin examined where the other cavaliers were. He noticed they were gone, and the knight noticed this and explained,

"Before we left, Elise made sure the knights that went on this journey were her own, so she could stop Xander. I'm Effie. Happy to finally meet you." Effie greeted. He noticed she was a girl and looked real strong to carry that armor around. The two other boys had stopped fighting and were keeping an eye on their superiors. The blue haired cavalier even stood up and looked at Xander. Xander finally made his decision and stood up,

"Elise, I'm truly sorry, but I cannot follow you. It is my birthright and duty to do what is best for Nohr. As far as the state knows, you two will become traitors and I can't denounce myself a traitor to Nohr. So I will go back to Nohr, and I promise you, next time we meet, there will be interruptions. I will fight you Corrin, and make you pay for treachery. Come on Laslow and Peri. He signaled his retainers to come back with him. Once they were out of sight, Elise looked upset, probably because her plan failed. Corrin came up to Elise, and said,

"Elise, thanks for the save back there. If not for you, Xander would have slain me." he thanked, and Elise looked at him and smiled her big smile.  
"No problem, I can't have my family killing my family can I? And now I'm back with you big brother! We can work together to reunite the countries."  
"How did you know that was my plan?" Corrin asked.

"Because I'm smart, and I deciphered your reasoning for leaving us. It was because you didn't want to fight us or your other family so you wanted peace." Corrin rubbed her tiny head.  
"I love you, Elise. Your so darn cute." Corrin said and tickled her armpits.

"Stop! You know I hate being tickled." Elise giggled.

"But your laugh is just too adorable for me to stop." Corrin laughed along with her. The blond haired man approached them and asked,  
"Lady Elise, is it okay if I go and fetch our stashed supplies? Effie is hungry again." the man asked.

"Yes of course, Arthur. You better bring me my blankie and my snacks. I can't go a day without them." Elise said, and Arthur went away, muttering something about a grand adventure on the horizon for his ragtag team of misfits.

"Are they your retainers?" Corrin asked.

"Yep, the best retainers ever! They made sure I am always safe. Arthur and Effie are the best." Elise said, and she performed her signature wink. "So what's our plan, big brother? What are we going to do next?" Corrin stared off into the distance, and saw Fort Jinya and pointed there.

"We are going there, to see if more people will join our cause." Corrin signaled, and Elise gave a thumbs up."

"Okie dokie. I can't wait to meet some Hoshidans. Maybe they'll play games with me!" Elise laughed.

"I'm not sure that's how it works Elise." Corrin said with a smile on his face. Azura approached them and greeted Elise.

"Hello, Lady Elise. Or would you prefer I call you sister." Azura said, and Elise stared her eyes in shock.

"What do you mean? My only sister is Camilla!"  
"I know it's much to take in, but just like your brother I was kidnapped and taken away from home, most likely before you would've heard of me." Azura explained. Elise was still in shock.

"WOW! I can't believe I have another sister! And beautiful no less. Come on, let's go play some games and talk about boys and do our makeup!" She screamed in glee, until she remembered something. "Grrh, Arthur still hasn't come back with our supplies. Guess makeup will have to wait." She still grabbed Azura's hand and dragged her over to her tent to catch up. Corrin just smiled at Azura's fleeing figure, as she turned around to see him, and Corrin saw a smile spread across her face.

 _Back in Nohr…_

"Whatever, who cares. That brat was annoying anyways. Even if my plan failed, I have others. No doubt they won't fail." Iago said, a bit aggravated. Garon just stared at him, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Elise…" He mumbled. "I'm sorry…"  
"Ugh, don't tell me I have to do this again. First Corrin now Elise. Hopefully I won't have to reapply the duration everytime something goes wrong." Iago said in annoyance, and he brought out his tome and began chanting an incantation. He then surrounded Garon in purple energy and using it, caused Garon even more pain. This spell was made to weaken the spirit of someone. Using this spell allowed Anankos to remain in control of Garon. A mindless puppet to be used at whim. Robin sensed the dark magic at play here and walked through the halls, undetected, until he came across the room and saw the king being tortured by a mage.  
"How, intriguing…" Robin said, and he remained watching until Iago stopped, and he went back to his room.

 **So, my reasoning for having Elise join at this point was because in Revelations, she joined way too late. Beyond the point of really usable. This also helps me introduce conflict within Garon and Iago, Iago and Felicia, Robin and this whole world and the Nohrian siblings. Don't worry Hoshidans, your time will come soon. The book Lucina has will become a way of bridging these two worlds together. Also, just for clarification, assume all of the kids have their default hair color. Like Severa always having red and Nina for example grey. That was the reason why Robin didn't notice the hair change of Odin and Selena. I'm gonna try to come out with chapters on a consistent basis, maybe one every weekend, with some having two, based upon how school goes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 9: Traitor's Punishment

"Whoa, what is this place? It's really funky!" Elise said, as Lilith had transported the group back to the astral plane. "This place makes me feel dizzy."

"It's alright, little one. You'll get used to it soon." Azura comforted Elise, and she snuggled back into Azura's arms.

"Perfect! A heroic team needs the perfect base of operations, and this one functions just fine and dandy." Arthur exclaimed.

"You got anywhere we can train?" Effie asked. "And where is the mess hall?" Jakob led her into the mess hall, where he began to prepare making food for dinner.

"Come Elise. Let me show you something really cool!" Corrin said, and he ran over to the throne with her close behind. "Can you sense the dragon veins flowing throughout the ground. Now focus your energy and create rooms for you and your retainers." Elise did as instructed, and instantly three rooms were created although one was clearly larger than the other's.

"Yay! Arthur come look. I made your house. But the big one is mine!" Elise said happy and she rushed off into her room to organize it.

"Wonderful. Seems Elise and her retainers are quite happy here." Azura said to Corrin.

"Yeah, she seems very happy to be reunited with me and you." Corrin agreed, and later Azura yawned.

"I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed. Wake me up when it's time to march." Azura said and she walked away. Corrin was then surprised when he had a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Arthur. The man was large and quite muscular, and he held a disturbing smile.

"Good day, my fellow hero. I just felt it was about time I properly introduced myself. My name is Arthur, servant to Lady Elise and her protector." Arthur introduced. He held out his hand to be met by Corrin's.

"And I am Corrin. Happy to meet you. It's always fun to meet Elise's friends." Corrin greeted.

"Pardon me for asking this, but what exactly is the plan for the long term? I know we are going to Fort Jinya and are going to convince them, but what exactly are we convincing them of?" Arthur questioned. Corrin opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered the curse.  
"Now I know what Azura meant when she said, 'knowledge is a burden'." Corrin thought. "Trust me, you'll know when it is revealed to you Arthur. Have faith on me and Elise." Arthur then scrunched up his face to show his frustration.

"Well, just promise me that you can guarantee Lady Elise's safety." Arthur said, and Corrin promised.

"I promise." With that, Arthur left the duo, a bit more confused than before. Corrin sighed. "Man, this is hard. To keep in the info, when it's just as easy to let it slip and activate the curse. Maybe we should schedule a return to the Bottomless Canyon to show those who do not know yet." Corrin decided.

The next morning, Lilith brought the team back into the 'normal' plane. With the extra manpower, the formation of the team could be more solid. Gunter led the point, with Effie and Arthur not too far behind. Behind them was Elise and Azura, and behind them were the servants and Corrin. They walked for at least an hour, and when Fort Jinya came into view, Elise bubbled with happiness.  
"Wow! That is one awesome structure! Reminds me of the castle's back at home!" Elise remarked. Azura smiled and also stated,

"Yes, Fort Jinya is quite a marvelous building. The Hoshidans have many perches for snipers to pick off invaders, and also tall walls to prevent escalation. I've been inside twice before, when Hinoka and Sakura showed me." Elise then showed a sign of sadness.  
"Are they your sisters from Hoshido?" Azura then realized her mistake and apologized.

"Sorry, Elise. I should've been more careful with my words. You are my sister, and that is all that matters right. That and convincing the Hoshidans of our cause." This caused Elise to perk back up. They arrived at the bridge between the fort and the forest, and were greeted by a familiar face.  
"Yukimura!" Both Azura and Corrin exclaimed. He seemed dissatisfied with his new visitors.

"So, it seems both of the traitors have decided to hightail back home. Guards!" Yukimura ordered. Not before long, they were surrounded by a plethora of Hoshidan warriors, from spear fighters, to samurais and ninjas. Admitting that their troops could not overpower the army surrounding them, Azura laid down her brass naginata, following a repeat from everyone else on the group. They were instantly pinned down and all 8 of them were captured and brought to a jail within the fort.

They were brought inside a dungeon and were thrown inside jail cells. Jakob, Felicia and Arthur were in one cell, Effie and Azura in another and Elise, Gunter and Corrin in the last cell. Yukimura stood at the cell door of Corrin and Elise's cell, waiting for something.

"Where is she, she should be here soon?" Yukimura said, eagerly awaiting the arrival of someone.

"Why don't you just execute us right now? It's clear you hate me and Azura, so why not spare yourself the trouble." Corrin said to Yukimura and he turned his head over to Corrin.

"I sure do hope your executed, Corrin. But I am not in the position to make that call, only Lady Hinoka has the authority, so we are waiting for her." Yukimura explained, giving Corrin a sigh of relief.

"Maybe Hinoka will have enough feelings left for her brother to spare me and my troops. But what about Ryoma? And Takumi? They should have authority to execute me." Corrin thought hopefully.

"I wouldn't be so hopeful, milord. Lady Hinoka has not forgiven you yet for your betrayal. It's also safe to say that the capture of Takumi and Ryoma's disappearance has not helped." Yukimura said.

"So, that's where they are. Missing." Corrin realized. Yukimura then turned to Azura,

"You, I can't believe you, of all people, would betray the country that raised you… that saved you from Nohr." Yukimura said. "I guess all Nohrians are the same, liars and traitors." Elise now got angry.  
"Listen, here, you big bully. You took my sister, Azura, from me. If anyone should be getting lectured, it's you." Elise said.

"So, you must be one of the princesses of Nohr. Welcome to Hoshido, my princess. I guess this isn't what Hoshido is known as, laying traps and the like, but I guess you're used to it, right?" Yukimura taunted and made Elise poof her cheeks in anger.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Nohr is the best home I could ask for!" Elise responded, but in the back of her mind, she remembered her father giving Xander the order of killing Corrin.  
"Yeah, sure. A dictatorship might seem all nice and dandy for the daughter of the king, but rest assured, I can promise you Lady Elise, your people probably despise you and your family for the oppression Garon provides." Elise then started to tear up, causing Corrin to comfort her.  
"Hey, that was cruel, Yukimura. What happened? The Yukimura I met had been a patient and respectful tactician, not one filled with cruel remarks." Corrin said.  
"Well, Corrin. You could say the death of your lover pushes you to do the extreme." Yukimura answered. This time, it was Felicia's turn to perk up once she heard this.

"So, you loved my mother?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, far beyond anyone in the royal family knows. I respected Sumeragi too much to make a move on her, but now I realize I will know never get the chance. Thanks, of course, to you." Yukimura said.

"What he said! The death of your lover pushes you to do the extreme. Is that what will happen to me if I help Iago carry out his plan! I don't want that! I can't let that happen." Felicia concluded in her mind.

"But, not to worry. Hinoka will arrive here soon and your rightful punishment will be - ugh!" Yukimura yelled in agony. He immediately fell and before him stood a figure that seemed all too familiar to Corrin and Azura.  
"Kaze!" They both screamed, with a mix of delight and fear.  
"Shh. I'm here to get you out! Be quiet!" He ordered. They followed the demand and Kaze quickly picked the locks and got them all out. "Quick this way!" They followed him down the hall, seeing a bunch of unconscious bodies along the way.

"Where are we going, Kaze!" Azura asked.

"To meet with the princess. She is eagerly awaiting to see her brother and sister again." Kaze explained. Corrin's stomach dropped and he realized that maybe Kaze was bringing them to Hinoka, so she could kill them herself. Kaze already had the route planned out and had cleared the halls for any Hoshidan guards. All except for one…

"Kaze! What the hell are you doing?!" Kaze immediately turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Saizo…" The fiery red ninja was standing opposite Kaze in the hallway.

"So, brother. Have you too turned traitor to your home and country?" Saizo asked.

"I owe Master Corrin my life. He spared mine when other's thought to slay me. For that, I am loyal to him and will follow him." Kaze responded, surprising Corrin. Saizo then took out a steel shuriken.

"If you wish to turn your back on me, then you are no longer my brother, and I challenge you. Not as brothers, but as enemies. Let's see if fighting against me will change your mind." Saizo said. Kaze responded by taking his own shuriken out. He turned to the party.

"Go, Azura you remember how to get to the stables from here?" Kaze asked and Azura nodded. "Good, then go there. Sakura is awaiting you with your two mounts. I will find my way back to you. Now go!" Kaze ordered and the party took off. Kaze then turned back to face Saizo.

"You knew you would face me, didn't you." Saizo asked.

"Yes." Kaze replied and Saizo grunted. They both took off with immense speed, and sprang at each other, with their steel shurikens at hand. And the two brother's clashed.

"Hurry, this way!" Azura called to the group, as they were busy taking down some guards that had awoken. Effie was able to take down many guards with her immense strength, as well as Jakob and Arthur. "The armory is in there! Take what you can find." She ordered, and Corrin, Gunter, Elise and Felicia went inside to try and regain their weapons. They came out with their weapons and even were able to take a couple of extra swords and lances. Corrin rejoined the fight with his Yato, and tossed Jakob a steel shuriken. Jakob was at first unsure of what to do with this new weapon, but he quickly realized it was not that different from a dagger. They were able to clear that hallway, and they exited into an outdoor area. It was had a fountain and many natural trees and river streams. They awed at the beauty.

"Ox Spirit!" someone called. They turned around to see a red ox charging at them. Most of them dodged it, but Arthur was nailed by it and he hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. Elise rushed over to heal his wounds, while the rest were looking for the attacker. Corrin spotted a woman with purple hair and quite a revealing outfit. She stepped down from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground.

"So, your Corrin? I am Orochi, retainer to the late Lady Mikoto." she said, aiming her remark at the white haired Nohrian prince. "I should've stepped in the second I heard a Nohrian was in the castle. Maybe that way, Queen Mikota could've lived. I guess fate just did not shine in the way of the queen. But it's fine, because fate does not shine well for you either. You will soon find yourself in a situation where one of your closest and dearest comrades turns their back on you." She said, with a weird magical aura surrounding her. "I am merely here to face you before your own party tears itself down."

"You're wrong! No one on my team would ever betray me. You are wrong!" Corrin shouted.

"We'll see. I am very often right, but we shall see." She responded and she took out her scroll once again. "Ox Spirit!" and once again a red ox charged at the group. Corrin flipped over it but he was still rammed by the horns of the beast. He realized that reinforcements would be coming soon and called to his team,

"Go! I got this one. I will join with you when I can, let's meet back at base. Find Sakura and explain to her where I am. Go!" He called, and then he turned to Azura. "Lead them while I'm gone. Lead them to Sakura." She nodded, and Corrin turned to face the purple haired maiden as they left to go down the hall.

"Bold move. To sacrifice yourself so that your group can move onward. I hope it was worth it." Orochi said and she spewed another ox spirit at Corrin. Corrin dodged around it and rushed her. When Corrin successfully passed it, he jumped up and dived straight at the mage, and Orochi, not being fast enough to dodge it, had to block the dive with a quick cast ox spirit. Corrin's Yato blade began to glow a mysterious color, surprising the two combatants. The Yato then created a small energy pulse outwards, separating the two battlers.

Orochi then received a mysterious fortune. The sky was dark orange, and the capital city of Hoshido was burned to the ground. She looked around and saw a white dragon, unleashing his fire across every citizen who managed to escape the initial onslaught. She saw in the distance a young man opposite the dragon, holding a blade that glowed in similar fashion to the yato blade she just saw from Corrin.

"No! Can it be, the fate of the world rests on that traitor! No, this premonition is wrong, it has to be." She concluded. She looked around and saw herself now in a graveyard with the names of people she knew.

Ryoma Hinoka Takumi Sakura Saizo Kagero Hana Azama.

She also saw her own name, and as she began to wonder what she was foreseeing, the man and the dragon struck once again. Orochi this time was able to see the man, Corrin, more clearly. She was immediately knocked out of her trance by a well placed kick in the stomach by Corrin, which crashed her against the wall of the fort. Corrin took this opportunity to escape with his friend's and while she probably could've given chase, she decided to stay and puzzle herself over the future she foresaw.

Two shurikens crashed against each other, both falling to the ground. The two brother's, green and red, were in battle. Kaze was trying to run away from Saizo, and eventually led him outside, where the fiery red ninja quickly pursued.  
"Kaze! How dare you betray Hoshido, our family and my trust! You shall pay for this insolent crime." He threw another steel shuriken at his brother and Kaze hid behind a rock so he could respond to Saizo.

"Brother, you know I would never do that. When I see this war, I see lies and deceit. That is why I must leave. Because if not, then Hoshido and Nohr could very well destroy each, and I cannot satisfy myself with the knowledge that I could've done something to stop it. And Corrin is not a traitor. He saved my life and I know he means well, no matter whether you dub him a traitor or not. Sorry brother." Kaze threw on of his shurikens and his brother, stopping short of Saizo and stuck to the ground. The shuriken then released a gas that blinded the red ninja.  
"Knockout gas! Well played brother…" Saizo said, and he collapsed onto the ground. Kaze took this opportunity to leave the fort and rejoin his newly freed allies. He jumped over the fort walls and dashed all the way to the stables, where he met Sakura and the rest of them, the black armored knight and the blond curly haired girl now on their horses. Although he strangely saw that Corrin was missing.

"Where is Master Corrin?" Kaze asked calmly.  
"He had to stay back and hold off some purple haired mage." a knight wearing pink armor responded.

"We have to go back and find him!" Kaze said. But was stopped by another voice.  
"No, I'm right here. Sorry to keep you waiting." They saw Corrin appear from the hall, slightly hurt from his battle.

"B-Big brother!" Sakura said, and rushed over to give her big brother a hug.  
"I knew you were innocent. You would never hurt Takumi or Ryoma."

"Thanks Sakura. I knew you would believe in me." Corrin said, happy to have his little sister back.

"Hmph!" someone said behind Corrin. He turned around to see Elise with her big cheeks puffed out, clearly upset that he was hugging Sakura. He let go after a little while, amused at Elise's cute face when she puffed her cheeks.

"We must hurry. No doubt some of the guards have started to regain their consciousness." Kaze warned.  
"Yes, we must. Hurry, Effie and Arthur at the rear, Kaze can you lead us to a clearing where we will be safe from them?" Corrin asked, and Kaze nodded. He led them forward, although some of the Nohrians became skeptical of being led by a Hoshidan, but Corrin and Azura convinced them to follow him.  
"Uh, guys. I think we're being followed." Arthur stated, looking up at the sky, seeing a pegasus following them.

"Damn, Hinoka made it in time. This is gonna be a hard fight guys, but hold your ground. It's one of them versus our whole team." Corrin ordered. Gunter and Kaze ended their trek forward and followed the rest of the team, turning to face the pegasus knight.  
"I can take her down quickly with one dagger throw." Jakob said, getting his dagger out.  
"No, wait!" Sakura said, and walked forward to get a closer look at the sky knight and saw brown hair and long red hair dangling from the beast. "No, don't harm them. They're my retainers. They will not harm us unless I tell them to." They waited for the sky knight to land, but before he arrived, a pink women dropped down and landed right in front of Corrin, quickly taking out her katana and holding it to his throat.

"Don't worry, Lady Sakura. We have come to rescue you." the brown haired pink samurai said. "You, I will make you pay for all the pain you have caused Sakura."  
"No, Hana. Don't, they're not holding me hostage. I came with them." Sakura reasoned with the samurai.

"Oh, really? Sorry. I still don't like you though." Hana said, targeted at Corrin. The sky knight arrived and introduced himself as Subaki, and Corrin realized that he was building a team to for his cause.

 **Really Sorry about the delayed chapter here. I got writers block on the Orochi and Corrin fight, I still think I missed something I wanted to add. I really want to increase the production rate of the chapters, but it'll be hard with final exams around the corner. Also, I have just finished watching my first anime, and I won't say which, but I may make a fanfic for that one too, if I can handle writing two stories at once.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fire Emblem Fates 11

Chapter 10: Two Reasons

Corrin woke up with a long yawn, tired from yesterday's adventures. He had announced yesterday when the group had arrived at the base that they would take a day's rest, due to the tough day. He rose up from his sheets and went outside to go into the mess hall for breakfast.

Everyone had started waking up and he spotted some faces he could barely make out with his drowsy eyes like Arthur and Sakura. He went inside the mess hall and found a seat next to Sakura and Kaze. Corrin was surprised when he saw that Arthur, Gunter Jakob and Effie were sitting at the opposite end of the table for two reasons. One, Jakob wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast which could only mean one thing. And two, because they weren't sitting with them, as a team should.

The first problem needed to be addressed first.  
"Felicia, you are not making breakfast! Get out of the kitchen and let Jakob make it please. I want a good meal after yesterday." Corrin yelled louder than he should've, awakening probably the rest of the camp. It took awhile but Gunter and Jakob finally dragged the upset Felicia off the kitchen, who had already burned at least 4 of the waffles she was planning on making. Felicia sat in front of Corrin.

Next, the second problem. Corrin whispered to Kaze,

"Why are you not sitting next to everyone over there. Is it because they're from Nohr?"  
"Forgive me for saying this, Master Corrin, but while I pride myself on my optimism, I cannot seem to fully trust the Nohrians quite yet. Plus, I was here first. If anything they should come sit with me." Kaze whispered back. Corrin realized it was going to be harder to get the Nohrians and Hoshidans to trust one another, even within his team. But it was goal he hoped to accomplish one day. Jakob delivered the waffles to everyone waiting for them, only for them to be quickly eaten by Effie and forced to Jakob to go make some more, not before rejecting Felicia's offer to help. By the time the rest of the pancakes had been delivered, everyone had arrived at the mess hall.

"Ten… Eleven…Wait… That number's not right, I thought we had twelve people here. Where's the twelfth?" Corrin wondered.

"Oh that must be Hana. She's out training. She got up early, ate a quick breakfast and decided to go train. I guess she wasn't really involved in the mess yesterday." Sakura said.

"Interesting, I guess she likes to train?" Corrin asked, earning a nod from Sakura. Once everyone had left the mess hall to go about their daily lives, Corrin decided to look for Hana.

"I think she was the girl who was ready to kill me yesterday? I think we need to get that issue resolved." Corrin deduced. He walked around the camp, looking for the pink samurai. He even looked in the hot springs, definitely a mistake, as seeing his little sister and her big, tough retainer in a bikini was not a sight easily removed from his mind. He really wanted to clear up the issue the samurai had with him as soon as possible, as he hated to have someone dislike him in his ranks. He went to the stables where all the horses, pegasi and hopefully (soon) wyverns are held. He found SUbaki, Sakura's other retainer and sky knight tending to his mount.  
"Hello, Corrin. How are you doing? Do you need something?" He asked, gently.

"Um, I'm just looking for Hana. Yesterday she mentioned she didn't like me very much and I kind of want to figure out why and end it. I don't like having someone hate me." Corrin responded.  
"Well, Corrin. Her reasoning for disliking you goes far beyond my knowledge as her retainer. Only she could know something like that, hell, I bet she knew you before you were kidnapped. Her and Sakura have been friends for long before I've been her retainer, so there's that possibility." Subaki said.

"Interesting… You believe she knew me before King Garon had my mind wiped?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, and as to where she is, I believe you will find her in the fields behind the big throne. She likes her privacy when she practices, so she rarely lets anyone but Sakura know where she practices, but I spotted her whilst I was flying. This realm is quite small after all." Subaki said.

"Huh, thanks Subaki. And I'm glad we were able to finally have a formal conversation together." Corrin thanked, earning a smile from Subaki, allowing Corrin to notice his perfect teeth.

Corrin went to where Subaki mentioned, behind the stone throne. And sure enough he saw her fighting an invisible opponent, practicing sword moves and jumping up to create openings heavier fighters are unable to make. Corrin sat down and saw her movements and realized he still had much to learn in sword fighting. He compared Hana's fighting style to that of the style of sword fighters he had known in Nohr, like Gunter and Xander, for two reasons. One she wasn't on a mount, and two, she was much quicker and faster, preferring speed over raw power to defeat her opponent. Corrin noticed the contrasting styles of battle between Nohr and Hoshido. Hana finished a form of sword uppercut, followed by a leg sweep and then a stab right through the center of her shadow opponent.

"What do you want?" She asked, without looking at Corrin, and he noticed her tone of irritation.

"Um, I came to talk, with you. You mentioned yesterday that you disliked me? I just came here to ask why. I don't want someone in my team to not trust me. It'll be bad for two reasons. One, my whole goal is to create peace between two warring nations, and if someone hates me, it contradicts my goal. And two, it's a dangerous handicap in battle, if two soldiers distrust one another." Corrin said.

"If that's what you want to know then first you must pass a test." Hana said, and she quickly sliced downward with her katana, but Corrin was able to barely dodge it. "Okay, you earned the right for me to answer your question."

"Really? That's how you do things?" Corrin asked, kind of surprised.  
"What, you must be at least a decent battler to ask me a question. Normally people don't pass the first test, so consider yourself lucky." Hana said, once again irritated, but this time more of a jokingly childish irritated than detestation. "Well, what do you want to know first."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because when you were kidnapped, you caused Sakura a lot of pain. And seeing her in pain put me in pain. And when you were perceived to have betrayed Hoshido, the same thing happened. So that's why, you caused Lady Sakura a lot of indirect pain."  
"You care for my sister a lot?"

"Yes, she has been my Childhood friend since forever and I would die for her, if need be."

"Interesting, so there's nothing I can do to change your opinion of me?" Corrin asked.

"Well, not necessarily. I mean, I see your goals are pure and you do hope to save Hoshido and Nohr from whatever it is that's threatening them. The fact that you came to me to talk to someone who hates you just because it threatened your cause f _or two reasons_ shows that. So I wouldn't give up just yet." Hana said, with a hint of a smile on her lower lip.

"Thanks for helping me Hana. It means a lot that you said that to me without holding a katana to my throat." Corrin joked, causing Hana to pick up her katana with her foot, catch it with her left hand and hold it up to Corrin's throat, once again. Before he could reply, Hana leg sweeped him and caused Corrin to fall on his head.

"Never anger me for two reasons. One, I can kill you before you know what hit you, and two, because I am known to act very impulsively." Hana said, laughing a bit.

"Duly noted." Corrin said, and Hana reached down to help him up. "I could learn a lot from you."

"Probably, but I'll never show you all I know. I need my little tricks." Hana joked, giggling. It was then there were two very unexpected things happened.

One, Corrin realized that he thought Hana was pretty, and two because an explosion occurred at the front of the base, and a scream yelled throughout the the astral plane, followed by a cry.

"Invasion! Everyone hands on deck!"

 **So, I guess this episode hints at the lucky waifu for this story. I chose my main BR waifu, Hana because I feel she is really underrepresented in the Corrin ships and I feel like I have a lot of room to work with her and Corrin. The episode ends on the first invasion, even though I have no idea if this is even when it first happens in the real story. I really enjoy these types of chapters where Corrin just kind of walks around camp and talks with the people in his camp, so it'll probably be expected between most chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 11: Invasion

"Mama, please! Show me the new book you found. Please!" begged the blue haired girl who has holding on her mother's soft hand. Lucina had just told her daughter of the book regarding the three ancient kingdoms. Morgan needed something to ease her mind of her father, so Lucina had given it to her. She couldn't wait to read about some ancient countries she had never heard about. She plopped on her bed and read the intro pages quickly. She was introduced to the world quickly, and had met the eight royals who would prove to be important. She instantly liked Leo and Hinoka, and thought they were both really cool and powerful. Leo especially had a lot of quotes in the book that had fascinated her. One of her favorites read,

"Fate is a funny thing, there are times when you wonder what it really means. But I know from experience that fate is no predetermined thing, and people can change it, as I learned from my brother."

She read on and got to a part where a rebel army leader, Corrin and his army of rebels are being invaded in their base which is in some sort of alternate dimension. Morgan's two favorite people in this army where the spunky Elise and the sarcastic and crude Jakob. These two always made her laugh and created some funny moments. The rebel leader and a master samurai, Hana had just left a little clearing from which they had a moment and were taken aback from the sudden arrivals.

"Where's Sakura? I need to find her soon. Come with me." Hana ordered, ducking behind the stables. Corrin checked to see if Subaki was still in there, but he was gone, along with his pegasus. Hana took a quick surveillance of the surrounding area and saw that the entrance to the base was huddled with a bunch of strange, purple soldiers. She saw that Arthur and Gunter were fighting against a knight and a fighter. She would've helped them, but she needed to know that Lady Sakura was safe first.  
"Come with me, Corrin." she ordered, and she moved through the battlefield to gain a better view of the base. Corrin moved behind her, but he saw a wyvern rider charging at them, and he had to jump to parry the attack. Hana realized the dragon knight above them and pierced her sword straight through the underbelly of the dragon, hitting the rider and erupted the figure in purple ash. She dropped gracefully in front of Corrin, amazing him with her skill and precision. She rushed forward, still determined to find Sakura, with Corrin following her to make sure she didn't get killed. They were stopped when a pegasus knight stopped in front of them, and they recognized as Subaki.

"Hana, Sakura is near the hot springs. She is protected by Effie and Azura. I can't fly near their because their is way too many archers. I count about 20 foreign soldiers. The knight and the weird justice guy are protectThe other princess is running away with the butler and Kaze, but they are in no immediate danger. I can help them with some javelins if you want me too, while you guys help Sakura." Subaki explained.

"Yeah, you do that. Just stay back. There is too many archers for you to join the battle. Just scout out and relay information to our team." Corrin ordered, and Subaki complied, allowing Hana and Corrin to charge to the hot spring. "He never mentioned Felicia. I wonder where she is." Corrin wondered. Hana and Corrin were able to cut their way through anybody who opposed them. They finally saw the hot springs, and in front of it they saw a mob of the semi- invisible soldier's crowding around something. Corrin could barely make out some pink armor, and deduced that Effie was tanking all the blows while keeping Azura and Sakura safe behind her, while Sakura kept healing her.

Hana sprinted forward, yelling to get the attention of some of the warrior's and she cut them down. The archer's were at the back and they were easy pickings, but it was the others like the mercenary's and ninjas who were proving difficult for her. Corrin followed her and with his Yato he was able to kill any soldiers who tried to escape. Effie and Azura, when they saw they had back up and enough chaos to get in the fight safely, joined in.

"Corrin, let's do the Butterfly Pincer attack!" called Hana, confusing Corrin because he had no idea what she meant.

Once the group outside was done with their battle, they looked around to find Sakura, but could not find her anywhere.

"Where's Sakura?" Corrin asked, but his question was quickly answered when he heard a familiar scream from in the hot spring. Hana sprang into action, and Corrin followed after he told Effie and Azura where they could find Elise and protect her. The last of the invisible soldiers were dead, but there were some stray ones that were still attempting an escape. Hana found Sakura inside the pool, with the ninja treading forward in an attempt to kill her.

"I'm coming Sakura." Hana called and she dived in the pool. It was too late for her to realize that she's a terrible swimmer and she started drowning in the pool. The ninja looked back at her, realized her inevitable attempt to save the other and swam forward faster. Sakura was nearing the edge of the pool, her death also near. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the ninja's shuriken piercing her skin. She kept them closed for a while, until she opened one to see what was taking the ninja so long, and saw her big brother, looking triumphant on deck. Sakura wondered what Corrin had done to kill the ninja. Hana was able to get out of the water, her face red either from the heat or embarrassment.

"What the hell was that? You like grew something strange from your hand and fired from it. How did you do that?" Hana asked.

"It was umm… well I don't know how I got the power, but I can like transform my body into different parts of a dragon. That was me transforming my hand into the mouth of a dragon and firing a breath of fire at the ninja. It was a lot more powerful than I remembered though." Corrin answered, leaving Hana shocked.  
"I- It's true. Corrin can t-transform into a dragon. I s-saw it with my own eyes." Sakura said, clearly scared from her near death experience.  
"And you, Sakura. Please never do that again! I was so worried. I had no idea where you where." Hana spoke, clearly still worrying about her best friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry. The ninja charged at me and I had nowhere else to run. I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized.

"It's all right Sakura. There is no need to apologize. You're still alive and that's what counts." Corrin said, comforting his little sister. Corrin realized Hana staring at him hugging Sakura, giving him a skeptical look. The three exited the hot spring, and saw that the remainder of the purple soldiers were gone and Subaki was waiting for them.

"Oh thank the lord. Sakura, thank god you're okay." Subaki exclaimed.

"That's why I'm a better retainer, because I go and help her." Hana taunted, earning a look from both Sakura and Subaki. The four went to go meet up with the rest of the team at the mess hall, and everyone sighed a sigh of relief that Corrin was okay. However, only Kaze seemed relieved that Sakura was safe too.

They ate a good dinner and before long Sakura asked Corrin to walk with her to her room. She got in her bed and asked Corrin to sit by her bedside. She said,

"You used to sit by my bedside whenever I got a nightmare." Sakura recalled, still shocked from her earlier encounter, but she seemed more calm with Corrin beside her.

"I sure wish I remembered those years. They seem like so much fun." Corrin lamented.

"Why don't you remember your time with Hoshido?" asked Sakura.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Corrin asked, but the tent flapped open before he could say more.  
"I may have an idea of what happened to you to cause you to lose your memory." Corrin and Sakura looked at the newcomer, to see the bubbly Elise. "I don't know if this for fact, but I remember there was one day I was travelling across the castle and I found you locked in a room. The following day, Leo was talking furiously to Iago about something regarding you Corrin. Leo said that he would be the most qualified to visit her and that she would never agree to the conditioning if Iago went. Iago then mumbled angrily but complied to the arrangement, and Leo took you away later that day. You came back and you were totally different, you didn't recognize me at all." Sakura and Corrin looked at each other in disbelief as the normally gleeful Elise looked upset, even guilt that she withheld the information. Elise continued "I talked to Leo about it and he said he took you to the 'Scarlet Sorceress'. I still have no idea who she is, but she seems really powerful. Oh and for the record, Corrin sits at my bedside when I get nightmares too." Elise said, a bit more playful than a moment before.

Corrin was surprised by the new revelation, and wondered who was the Scarlet Sorceress. Corrin was then tackled by Elise, and before he knew it, he had the sad Elise in his arms.  
"I'm sorry I kept this from you big brother. Xander told me not to tell you. He said it was for your own good." Elise said. Corrin was shocked, but he just patted Elise's head and said,

"It's okay Elise. I understand. I'll just ask Xander or Leo next time I get the chance." Corrin noticed Sakura moving uneasily in her bed that she now shared with two people. Corrin opened his arms and invited his other younger sister to join in the group hug. Corrin hoped this would soon become a family hug.  
"I hope someday we can have hugs with everyone. Ryoma, Camilla, Takumi, Hinoka, Xander and Leo. This is what we're fighting for. The unification of Nohr and Hoshido." Corrin thought.

It was not long before Sakura and Elise slept out of exhaustion from the fight. Corrin wanted to pick up Elise and put her in her room, but the sight of his two little sisters sleeping like that brought happiness and joy to him that he had to leave her there. Corrin walked out of the tent to be surprised by Hana, who seemed like she was waiting for him.  
"You sure we can leave that Nohrian in Sakura's room?" Hana asked.  
"Of course, there both my sisters and I trust them to not kill each other. Sakura and Elise harbor no ill feelings towards the other." Corrin compromised, and Hana shrugged. Corrin quickly remembered something that happened in the fight today and had to ask of it.

"Hana, what was that Butterfly Pincer Attack you mentioned in the middle of the fight. It sounded like some sort of maneuver that I was supposed to know, but I don't recall learning it. What is it?" Hana seemed disappointed that Corrin remembered that, but she said,

"You don't recall learning it, but you did. There is something I haven't told you about, regarding your time in Hoshido. I knew you, in fact we were quite close. You and I always partnered with each other every time for the partner sparrings. The Butterfly Pincer Attack was an attack we performed whenever we could flank an enemy. Our attack never failed and we never lost a partner spar. We were quite the team!" Hana smiled her signature smile. Corrin was still surprised that he had known the samurai before he was kidnapped.

"Is there anything else I should know about my past you can tell me." Corrin asked, not convinced she was telling the full truth.  
"Uh, no I don't think so. Well, I mean I got really upset when you were kidnapped. But, no I think that's all I can say." Hana said. Corrin still thought that she was holding something back, but decided to back off the issue. Corrin left and as he was walking down to his tent when he ran into someone he didn't expect to see, Felicia.

"Felicia! What are you doing here?" Corrin asked. Felicia was collecting her thoughts.  
"I can't tell him Iago pulled me out of the astral plane to avoid me dying from the invisible soldier." she thought, and decided to say, "I was preparing food for tomorrow in the mess hall. Is there anything I missed?" Corrin decided not to say anything about the attack to not worry her.


	13. Chapter 13

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 12: Mission Impossible

Robin exited out of his room after he ate the delicious beef stew Selena managed to sneak over to him. Today was an important day for Robin, and he was prepared for it. He walked out and went into Selena's room.

"When does he get here?" Robin asked. Selena just sighed and said,

"Why does it matter to you when Laslow gets here?"

"Because he left his wife, sister and father, all of whom I hold dear to my heart, with no explanation. I think he deserves at least a little bit of scolding his wife's dad." Robin said.

"Didn't you leave without an explanation, too?" Selena countered, catching Robin by surprise.  
"Well that's beside the point. The point is that I get to yell at him for being irresponsible with Morgan." Robin said. Selena just rolled her eyes and went outside. Robin wasn't allowed to greet the incoming Xander, Peri and Laslow, so Selena and Odin planned to pull Laslow aside for Robin to yell at him.

Only Selena, Odin, Beruka and Camilla knew of Robin living in the castle, albeit, Camilla thought he was the boyfriend of Selena and Beruka was paid to forget it, which means she probably did.

Selena met with Camilla and Beruka while Odin met with Niles, their lord still gone in an attempt to find Zola. The greeting party was rather small, with Leo and Elise along with her retainers gone, but it was enough for Xander nonetheless. When he arrived, he immediately greeted Camilla first, and she explained where Leo was. Xander told them of Elise's betrayal to Corrin. Camilla was sent into tears and cried for her sister and brother.

Selena whispered to Laslow,

"Come with me. Me and Owain have something to show you." It was the code between the three of them that whenever they have something to talk about regarding Ylisse and their world and life there, they would refer to themselves as their birth names. She pulled him over to Owain, and they went into a secret room they had.  
"What is it? Have we found out a way to get back? How about sending messages back over there? I already called dibs on the first message. I need to explain this to Morgan." Inigo asked. He caught the movement of a shadow from his peripheral vision and turned around to find a fist striking his perfect cheekbones.

"Like you care about her, you little shit!" he recognized that voice. He looked around to see some familiar robes, and turned his head up and made out the face of the man he dreaded to see again. Fortunately, once he was able to focus more clearly, he saw it was only the second man he dreaded to face again, not his dad. Inigo quickly got up and said.

"Robin! Good to see you again old chap." Inigo said, a little bit scared for what the tactician would do to him.

"Fuck you!" Robin spouted out.  
"That is well deserved but let me explain for a moment." Inigo said but was cut off by.

"Severa and Owain already told me everything. That leaves nothing for you to be able to say for me to change my opinion of you right now." Robin said in anger.

"Does she miss me?" Inigo abruptly asked. "Does Morgan miss me?"

"WE MISS ALL OF YOU!" Robin suddenly shouted.

"Please, I must ask for the two opposing spirits to calm down. We are waking up the whole castle." Odin said.

"Lucina, Morgan, Chrom, Olivia, Ricken, Lissa, Gerome, Cynthia, Cordelia. Those are the people you all left. The people who cared about you. Who miss you!"

"Robin please…" Inigo started but was cut off.

"Nothing you can say to change his mind Laslow." Selena warned.

"Those are not your names! Severa, Owain and Inigo. Those are your names!" Robin screamed.

"Please, Robin calm down. We haven't explained the whole story to you yet. Will you at least let us explain?" Laslow asked. Robin looked at Severa, as if she was the one who decided whether or not he believed Laslow's statement or not. She nodded.

"Fine, what have you neglected to tell me?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Not here, we have a secret chamber to discuss these sorts of predicaments. Onward, my fellow comrades." Owain gestured. They moved down the hall, Owain leading, Severa and Robin walking side- by- side holding hands in order to keep up their charade, while Laslow was keeping the rear, mostly so he could keep an eye on Robin should he decided to swing at him again.

Seeing Robin may have terrified Inigo at first, but seeing him soothed him in a strange way. He remembered the happy moments he's had with his family, his mom and her beautiful dances that she taught him. The way his father taught both him and his sister Lucina the way of the sword and how to rule like a king and queen of Ylisse. Laslow remembered occasionally giving Xander tips on how to lead like a leader, whom Xander accepted and therefore, Inigo saw his father in Xander sometimes. And of course, his beautiful wife, Morgan. She was the one he missed the most. Her short, cute hair dangling from her face that hid a devious smile that got him trouble more often than not. She would often drag Laslow on some schemes, disguising it as a date. Inigo vividly remembered seeing Frederick's face after Morgan and Inigo filled his knight's armor with flour, and how his father scolded him and Robin scolded his wife. There family was a strange one, but now that Inigo was away from it for awhile, he also realized how beautiful it was.

They entered the secret chamber Owain spoke about, and closed the door. Owain cast some sort of spell on the door, most likely so they are warned in case anyone wants to enter. It was a fairly old and ugly room, with cobwebs and old books lined up on a bookcase. There were a couple of seats, and a couch, so they decided to sit. Inigo's chair broke upon his decision to sit on it, garnering chuckles from the rest of the group.

"I hate you guys." Inigo bluntly said. He decided to lean against a wall next to Severa. Inigo noticed Severa sitting quite comfortably next to Robin and smiled. He noticed she was acting a little bit less her. This was most likely due to Robin's arrival and it comforted him to see her more loosened up.

"What is it we're here to discuss?" Robin asked.

"May I?" Inigo asked, and Severa and she allowed him to speak. "Alright oh boy where to start? Well first off, I believe it was the day when me and Morgan were attempting to pull a rather cruel prank on Laurent if I remember correctly. Ah yes, and then after we dirtied up one of his favorite books on Plegian culture, we moved swiftly down the halls until we got caught by Frederick. He immediately began to chase us and we decided to split up to escape. I assume he went after her, so I decided to go to our room to rest up. There, I found a letter addressed to me and Morgan." Robin was quite intrigued when he said the letter was for both him and Morgan. "I opened it up and found out that someone wanted to meet me and 6 other protectors of Ylisse to meet with them by the Mila Tree. It was at that point, that Severa and Owain entered my room." And with that, Owain took over.

"So me and this fair, red haired beauty entered the room of the charming devil, and asked if he had received the letter we both had. He answered yes, and we began discussing what this was all about. We decided to see who were the other three people this person had invited, and scouted about. We knew us three as well as Morgan had been invited, but still needed to find two more letters. It was the date that everyone was out celebrating the two year anniversary of Grima's downfall, so many people were out celebrating and drinking. We discovered that the last two people invited to this gathering were Brady and your wonderful wife and my cousin. Lucina." Owain explained. Robin began to ponder over this new discovery.

"If six people were invited, then what happened to Lucina, Morgan and Brady. Did they not learn about this?" Robin asked.

"Alas, we believed it would be much safer if only us three went to go take on this new quest, so we discarded of Lucina and Brady's invitations. However, when we decided to go and discard Morgan and Inigo's invitation back in his chamber, Morgan had already read it." Owain said.

"Unfortunately, Morgan wanted to come with us, even after I begged her not to. I knew it would be impossible to dissuade her once she made up her mind, so she came along with us." Inigo said.

"Then what happened to Morgan. Why did she stay behind and have virtually no memory of what happened to you." Robin questioned.

"The person who sent the invitations told us about the quest that we had, the one in this world. We accepted and he gave us our new looks." Severa said.

"I asked Owain to do me a favor, and that was to use his new dark magic tomes and erase Morgan's memory of what had happened. Then to open a portal to drop her off in her bed." Inigo explained, deeply saddened. "We went with the mysterious man and then we arrived here.

Robin, now feeling a bit guilty that he blamed Inigo for hurting Morgan when in fact he had protected her. He then asked, "Then what exactly are you here to do?" Severa sighed and said,

"The man, Anankos, explained to us that our job was to safeguard a child, his child, and raise him in order for him to fight a bigger evil coming to strike this land." The room grew silent, which Robin later broke,

"Who is the boy?"

"He is the prince of the royal family, whom we protect nowadays. However, now he has decided to turn tail and book it out of here. Something about how his real family is in Hoshido, a neighboring kingdom, and some details I don't really know about." Owain answered.

"I met him for the first time on the mission I had just come back from, the youngest princess decided to join his cause, along with her guards." Inigo confided.

"So what are you planning on doing, if the person you're meant to guard has ran away, seems you haven't been doing a very good job of protecting him? Also, once you have gotten through all of this, how were you planning on coming home?"

"We haven't figured out either of those things." Severa admitted, with a sigh. With that, Robin got up and announced,

"Well, I can't figure out the part about coming home, but I can figure out your prince problem." Robin said determined.

"How, may I ask." Inigo asked. Robin told them to come with him and he led them down the hall into the women's quarters. He then pulled Severa aside and whispered her a plan. She smiled and agreed. She went up to a quarter and knocked while Robin led Inigo and Owain away from the hall. Camilla answered the knock and she saw Selena and smiled.

"Hello, Selena, how's the boy coming along?" Camilla asked with a curious smile. Selena silently went over the script in her head and then prepared to enact the plan. She mustered up a blush to make it a more convincing scheme.

"Actually, that's what I've come to talk to you about. You see, this boy, Robin, has been a really nice to me and we want to take a big step forward. We want to tour around Nohr, by ourselves. I came here to make sure that was okay with you Lady Camilla. Do I have your consent?" Selena asked, quite scared of the answer. To her surprise, her lady merely smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but don't have too much fun, I forbid you to be a mother before me, got it?" she playfully said. Selena bowed, and walked away, very happy.

She told Robin the news and he just confidently chuckled.  
"Great, hopefully this plan goes really well. We're keeping Inigo here, to make sure we have eyes here. Owain went to go ask the High Prince for permission to go search for his master, as he has been missing for quite some time." Robin said.

"Excellent." Severa said. She looked at Robin staring into space. She decided to break the ice and speak,

"Robin, talk to me more about my mother. I know you said that she was very upset, but has she talked to anybody at all?"

"No, not really. She goes to train her troops daily of course, but she rarely has any meaningful talks about the stuff that bothers her." Selena was vividly upset, that her mother and idol was being bothered so much by her disappearance. "She'll be fine though. Once you get back, you'll get a scolding and then you're family will be fixed." This brightened up Severa. Their meaningful talk was interrupted by Owain, who barged in with urgent news.

"Robin, Selena. I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?" He asked, quite urgently for some reason.

"Umm, good?" Robin said.  
"Well, I can go on the mission. Xander gave me to the okay to find my lord."  
"That's great, but then what's the bad news?" Selena asked, until she heard a voice that brought chills to her bones. Owain was shoved aside, and a figure with white hair and an eyepatch entered the room, with a cocky smile and eyeing Severa on her bed.

"I'll be accompanying your friend Odin on his mission to find our lord." He bragged, causing Robin to silently curse. Selena just felt uncomfortable, as either Owain would be unable to join Robin and her on this dangerous journey, or they would be accompanied by Niles, quite possibly the freakiest man she has ever met. She knew if he came, that she would never be left alone. She hoped to god that Robin would choose to abandon Owain and Niles, but she was shocked to find out that what Robin concluded,  
"Alright, Niles. Looks like you'll be joining us on our mission. There's something you need to know before we embark." And with that he took Niles away to discuss the supposed to be private mission with him. Owain and Severa just eyed each other, and wondered if Robin knew how bad Niles could get.

 **I'm back! Sorry for the huge wait. I had a really busy summer with a new job and trip to Europe that took some free time out of my schedule to work on this story. The beginning of the school year has also been pretty rough as I tried to find my footing, but I think the footing has been found and I will be able to upload much more often. Hopefully, some of you guys still support this story, and I hope nothing like this happens again.**


	14. Chapter 14

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 13: Ambush

The group was gathered in the mess hall, ready to jump into their next mission. Corrin took this opportunity to give an announcement to the group, and he stood on top of one of the tables, so as to garner everyone's attention and proceeded to say his announcement. The group noticed Corrin standing on the table and proceeded to sit down.

"So, as most of you are aware, we were ambushed by a group of unknown assailants last night. The rod and weapon shops were damaged in the group also suffered a lot of injuries and we almost lost one of our princesses due to the fact that we lost track of her and believed she was alright when in fact she was in danger. This situation has led me to take the hard decision that we must leave some of our troops here in order to have a smaller group. This will also allow us to be stealthier and not draw as much attention."

The room became an uproar, as some people disagreed, while others agreed. The retainers in particular, refused let their royal go into battle without them. Corrin attempted to call them down, to no avail. Azura noticed Corrin struggling to keep control of the group and decided to step onto the table to help him out. She spoke in her quiet yet powerful voice.

"Please, call down. We would only allow 2-3 people to stay behind. If you are uncomfortable with this, you will not be forced to stay here. However, both me and Corrin will both feel the safety the team will be better if we do leave a couple people behind."  
Azura's voice resonated with the group and silenced them for a moment. Gunter rose up and declared that he will stay behind. He said that if Corrin wishes it, he will do it and he trusts Corrin will be fine with Felicia and Jakob with him.

"Alright well that leaves only one person left. On the other hand, we could just leave it at Gunter and take a group of 10." The crowd seemed to agree with the latter, and so Corrin and his group left the base.

As soon as they landed on the Hoshidan forest, Corrin took out his map and tried to find out where the route for Izumo was on his map. He found it and led his team onward. As they traveled, Elise was moving about, taking in all the wonderful nature she's never seen, while her retainers kept a close eye on her. Arthur and Effie gave each other a look and then a warm smile accompanied it afterward before they heard Subaki yell "Incoming ninja!" The retainers both were scouring for Elise, but she was nowhere in sight, and this began to worry them. Corrin instinctively took out his Yato blade and scanned his team for Elise, Azura and Sakura, as they were the ones he cared for the most and also the ones most in danger. He spotted Azura by Kaze, Sakura by Subaki and Hana but he soon realized Elise was nowhere to be found, her horse abandoned by a tree, clearly in distress. Effie and Arthur were scouring the forest with no luck, calling 'Elise, Elise!'

Ow! Let go of me you big thug!" Corrin instantly took of in the direction of the voice. He ran as fast as he could, until he found a cave of sorts. Corrin turned back to see everyone following him. Effie pointed at the cave and said,

"Do you think Elise is in there?" Corrin nodded and ventured onward. His path was interrupted by a shuriken inches away from cutting off his nose. Corrin turned right and saw nothing and turned left and again, nothing.

"Ha ha ha ha. Do you think I would let you uncover me that easily." The voice came from behind the group and before they knew it, they were surrounded by a group of ninjas. A man came out of the bushes, holding Elise harshly and dragging her out with him. He had brown facial hair as well as a ponytail. "Greetings. I am Kotaro, the daimyo of Mokushu." He bowed while still holding Elise in his right hand, as she was trying to break free.

"What do you want Kotaro!" Corrin yelled."

"My, my. Such rudeness. I guess King Garon did mention you were a passionate boy, also quite foolish. Wouldn't you agree Elise." He pulled Elise closer and with his free hand, grabbed Elise by the cheeks and forced her to nod yes.

"What do you mean King Garon?" Corrin asked, surprised to hear his name.

"King Garon and I do business. We are allies, business partners, if you will." Kotaro explained.

"So you are allies with my father?" Corrin asked, causing Kotaro to nod yes.

"My last meeting with King Garon and his lapdog, Iago, went a little more roughly than expected. He was furious and he demanded me to bring him back his children. Iago also mentioned something about a maid being left alone but I can't quite remember." Felicia immediately turned red, hoping Corrin didn't hear that. She was relieved to see that Corrin was too focused to notice the comment on her, but Azura remained curious as to why Iago was interested in her well being.

"Unhand Elise now! You vile wretch, before I slay you down like all who have come before you!" Arthur yelled heroically. Kotaro merely leaned forward, and spat in his direction. This was enough to send Arthur in a frenzy and he attempted to charge forward, only to be stopped by Effie.

"Stop Arthur, he wants us to engage him." Effie said, calming him down a little. Kotaro looked at Corrin and Azura, and then said,

"I believe I have what I came for, so I best be off. Catch you later!" As soon as he finished his sentence, the ninjas around the group threw smoke balls into the ground, covering it in smoke and allowing them to escape. Kotaro dashed onward, though Elise was resisting and dragging him down. He decided to hit her on the head with a rock, knocking her out and making her easier to carry. He looked back and noticed somebody following him. He stopped dead in his tracks and threw a quick shuriken out of his shirt. The assailant caught the shuriken and threw it onto the ground. He had long green hair and green apparel.

"My name is Kaze, a ninja who works for Corrin. Unhand the princess and his sister and I will go easy on you."

"You are in no position to give me any commands." Kotaro spat back, and then turned away and started running again. However, he couldn't shake the name of the man 'Kaze'. He felt like he has heard it somewhere before. Kotaro felt a shadow cast over him and looked above to see a pegasus flying high above him. A figure dropped in front of Kotaro and he was surprised to see a huge pink piece of armor standing in front of him. He turned around and saw that the ninja as well as the prince and the blond haired guy were waiting for him.

"Subaki, head back there and help Sakura and Azura! We'll handle this!" Corrin called out, causing the pegasus to head back to the initial confrontation. The enemy ninja scanned his surroundings, trying to find an exit route.

"You can't escape, I am the fastest ninja the Hoshidan army has ever seen. Now I will ask again, unhand the girl." Kaze said, though he was losing his temper. Effie was rearing to charge at any moment now, and Arthur was also eager to beat the crap out of Kotaro. Corrin stepped forward and attempted to reason with Kotaro,

"Look, Kotaro, I see you have also been subject to the lies and threats my father has created. We can help you. Unhand my little sister, you gain nothing by handing over Garon's child. He will merely imprison her and god knows what else he'll do to her." Corrin reasoned. Kotaro looked at the sleeping girl's face, then he looked back at Corrin and said,

"What does that have to do with me? You're gonna need something more than a speech to convince me handing over this girl is in my best interests?" Kotaro spat back.

"You want my father gone?" Corrin asked, earning a nod from Kotaro, with your help we can get my father off of the throne and bring order back to Nohr. But we need Elise here with us. Please let her go."

"I want something in return for this arrangement. You see I can handle Garon being on the throne, as he does not interfere with us as long as we don't with him. I want something offered that will give me the incentive to backstab my business partner." Kotaro said. Corrin thought about this for a while but found an answer that he believed would work well for him.

"There is a storm coming. Something far more powerful than anyone here can possibly comprehend. Dethroning my father would be the best way for us to prepare the world for this. Do you have a child, Kotaro?" He nodded slowly, and Corrin continued, "Then you would know that the best thing you can give your child is a good life. Right now is your chance to do that. Help us, Kotaro." Corrin offered as he reached out his hand. Kotaro thought it over, and eventually he let go of Elise, letting her drop to the floor and walked forward and grabbed Corrin's hand. "I'm very glad to have you on board with us." Kotaro scanned his surroundings once more, and once he once he was content, he looked at Corrin in the eyes and said,

"On second thought, nah." As he took out a shuriken quickly and stabbed Corrin in the chest, and then he threw Corrin at Kaze, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall to the floor. Arthur took a swing at Kotaro, but he dodged it with ease, and then stepped backward towards Effie. She swung her lance and tried to use her strength to hit the speedy master ninja. However, he proved too fast for her as well and he danced his way around both of them. Once he had his fun, he decided to get serious and he grabbed Arthur's swinging arm, twisted it hard to force him to drop his axe, and then delivered a swift kick to his stomach and knocking him back. Kotaro took the axe and swung it hard at Effie's leg armor. It cracked and Kotaro threw a shuriken at Effie. She was able to dodge the initial one, but the second one hit her right where her leg armor cracked. The shuriken stuck onto her and she dropped to her knees, gripping her leg injury. She crawled towards Elise, hoping to protect her from Kotaro, but he smiled and said,  
"Relax, I don't want her." He turned towards the prince and the ninja. "You on the other hand, I can settle with." He walked towards the prince and slowly took out some form of concoction of sorts. He saw the prince gripping his chest where he was stabbed, and sprinkled the concoction onto both him and Kaze. They fell asleep and Kotaro picked up the prince and carried him away.

"Hey you. Get back here you piece of shit. Corrin offered you a damn good deal and you do this to him." Kotaro turned back to see Effie crawling towards him. Kotaro walked slowly walked towards Effie. He looked her in the eyes and said,

"Dirty Nohrian." And he stepped on her vulnerable head, knocking her out.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait again. I'd love to see more reviews on the story to see any things I can improve on. Seeing reviews honestly makes my day and seeing the comments is really insightful and I want you guys to know I take all the requests seriously, though I can't promise they will make it onto the story.**

 **Also, in order to see where my story left off, I read it again and noticed I had a lot of grammar errors. If you see any, don't be afraid to tell me. I really don't care and want to make sure my story looks polished!**

 **See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 14: Preparations

Everyone was in uproar following the recent events of Corrin being captured by the deceitful Kotaro. They were all gathered in the mess hall, some screaming in rage and others crying. Elise was being comforted by her retainers, with her eyes filled with tears as she snuggled with Effie as Effie held her arm around her. Arthur was watching her with a guilty look; he had failed to protect Corrin. Sakura was with Subaki also crying into his shoulder, with Hana nowhere to be found. When she heard of the news, Hana simply rushed out into the training grounds and began training once more, except more fiercely. Azura was watching over the crowd with Kaze by her side, looking to find some form of calming the raging room. She was still in shock herself when she received the news, but was able to calm herself faster than her comrades. Kaze felt ashamed for letting another ninja get the better of him, but he was able to hide his feelings behind years of ninja training. Azura finally found some way to capture the attention of the group, and she said,

"Everyone, please listen up. I have something to tell you." Her soft voice was barely carried by the wind, fighting for it's spot in the room against all the chaos. Kaze saw the princess struggling with garnering the people's attention and found it upon himself to help her out. He slammed his tea cup into the ground, the crash able to turn the people's gaze towards both him and Azura.

"Everyone please. Listen to what Lady Azura has to say about the matter. With Corrin gone, I believe she would be best in charge." Kaze reasoned.

"I refuse to trust someone who betrayed Nohr for Hoshido in a time of crisis." yelled a drunken Jakob.

"That's a rather out of place point considering we could say Corrin did the same to Hoshido." countered Subaki. Jakob turned to glare at the perfectionist, before turning around and barging out of the mess hall.

" I better go after him. His drunken state is not one which many could endure. I can hopefully rein him in enough to listen." Gunter said, and he walked out of there after Jakob.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I believe we should listen to Kaze. I agree with his point and I will listen to what Lady Azura has to say." Subaki said, with a hope of bringing order in an otherwise chaotic room

"I will listen to the Lady, but like Jakob I'm sure had, I hold doubts. Not because of your kidnapping but due to your lack of leadership skills. I feel like Lady Elise has more skills necessary to lead a group." Effie said, but Elise tugged on her pink shirt, and said,

"No, Effie. I trust in big sister. I want you to listen to what she has to say." and with that, Elise attempted one of her signature smiles, but she was too tired to complete it.

"Very well then. I will also listen to Azura." Effie concluded. With that, Kaze opened the floor to Azura and gestured for her to begin her speech.

"I know we are all distraught from the recent discovery that Corrin has been taken by the ninja clan known as Mokushu. I am trying to devise a plan to retrieve him, while keeping our entire group safe in the process. Me and Kaze have come to the conclusion that he will take a group no bigger than 4 and infiltrate their camp." Azura spoke softly. Kaze stepped forward and announced,

"I am planning to bring 3 individuals who can keep a low profile and be able to move in and out quickly." A hand was raised immediately. Everyone turned around to see Felicia shyly keep her hand up, while everyone was staring at her.

"What? Corrin is my master and I will do anything to make sure he is back safely. Since Jakob doesn't trust Azura, I will go. Plus, I can offer healing to any who require it." Felicia explained. No one else was raising their hands, but there was chatter between one another. Subaki whispered to Sakura,

"I would go, but I don't think my pegasus would be able to keep a low profile. What about Hana? Where is she? I feel like this is one mission she won't want to miss out on." Subaki told his princess.  
"I will go talk to her. She's probably just at the training grounds clearing her head." and with that Sakura left the hall. Meanwhile, Elise and her retainers were in discussion.

"Effie, you can't go. Remember the ninja said 'low profile'. Your armor would give you all away in seconds." Elise told her pink knight. She then turned towards Arthur, "Arthur, can you go and get me my brother back? You fit the necessary requirements." Arthur looked at Effie as if to gain approval from her, to which she agreed and he held Elise's hands and said,

"Of course I will Elise. That damned ninja made me make a fool of myself in front of everyone anyways, so I want to get me some well deserved payback, in the name of justice of course." He shouted heroically, and he stood up and said, "I will go with you to retrieve Corrin." Kaze nodded and Arthur sat back down.

"Now we only need one more volunteer." Kaze announced.

Sakura was walking toward the training grounds until she saw Hana. She rushed over to see her best friend, only to see that she was blindfolded and hitting a practice dummy.

"Hana. Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, calmly. Hana lifted up her blindfold and said,

"Of course Lady Sakura. What do you need?" Hana replied, also calmly.

"Kaze is arranging a rescue party to save Corrin, and he said he needed 3 people for the job and I think you're one of the few who matches his description. He wants someone who can keep a low profile and you're the best person I know for that."

"Yes, of course I will go." Hana replied. "Sorry I wasn't over there with you. But I just needed to blow off some steam." and she repeated to strike the dummy.

"Hana." Sakura said, almost in a different tone.

"What, Lady Sakura? That tone shift was pretty scary."

"When are you going to admit to me that you love Corrin?" Hana looked at Sakura in surprise, in an almost 'what do you mean?' kind of look. "I know you and Corrin were always good friends growing up. You and him would always give each other awkward stares when you came to play, so I always knew you guys liked each other. When you started going on dates too, and even when you sparred with others and always won using your synchronized moves, you two looked like more than friends." Hana was blushing as she looked at Sakura, then turned away quickly, and said,

"Sakura, this is not an appropriate conversation between a retainer and her superior."

"I'm not asking as your superior, Hana. I'm asking as both a sister and friend. Do you love my brother?" she asked, in a innocent way. Hana decided to cave in and began to talk to Sakura about her feelings.

"When he was kidnapped, I was devastated. I knew then that I loved him. Before that, I was too young and naive, but when he was taken from us, that was when I knew. I trained with the goal of getting him back one day as well as to protect you so you would never be taken from me like he was." Hana explained. "Now that I'm with him again, I felt happy, even though he doesn't remember the fun times we had. I felt like I did when we were kids. So now that he's taken once again, I need to find him as soon as I can and get him back. For us." Hana seemed focused and determined while Sakura was smiling brightly.

"That's so inspiring Hana. Thank you." Hana was caught by surprise and merely shook her head in embarrassment. They started walking back towards the mess hall.

"Man, Sakura. You're more perceptive than you look. I may need to be extra careful when hiding something from you." Hana said, as Sakura was just smiling and laughing with her best friend. They entered the mess hall together, and Hana raised her hand proudly and yelled, "I'll go too!" Subaki looked at Hana and just smiled his perfect teeth at her.

"Well, looks like that settles it. We will leave tomorrow at noon, so prepare yourselves and get a good night's sleep." Kaze ordered, and with that Azura waved her hand as if to dismiss the meeting.

Arthur was preparing his axes and going to the armory to stock up on some better weaponry since he had to be ready for the upcoming battle. Once he bought a new steel axe and forged his iron axe to hit harder, he decided he was ready. He went to the home that he, Effie and Elise were sharing in their new accommodation, and said goodbye to his fellow companions.  
"You're gonna kick all of that ninja butt and show them who's boss, right Arthur?" Elise asked Arthur, with her puppy dog eyes.

"You betcha, Lady Elise! A hero may be struck down, but good always rises to the occasion and evil is always vanquished." Arthur replied, confident in his abilities.  
"I'm happy to hear that!" she beamed, satisfied with her retainer's answer. Elise got up to go fetch her brother's sword, which was left behind when he was taken. "Ugh, this is heavy, Effie can you help me?" The pink knight did as she was told, though she had taken her armor off, and wore a casual pink workout top and black leggings. Effie gave the sword to Arthur as Elise instructed, and Elise said, "Give that to my brother for me, please? And tell him Elise misses him alot and that when he gets back, she's gonna give him a lot of hugs and kisses." Arthur nodded to say yes and Elise decided to leave to go find Sakura, leaving her two retainers alone in the house.

"She's so worried for her brother. It's evident even if she keeps on her brave face." Effie commented on her superior. Arthur nodded in agreement. Effie then changed her mood, and started walking towards Arthur. "Now that Elise has left, I guess it's my turn to give you your farewell." Effie said.  
"Come on Effie. I don't think it's right for us to be like this when our superior is hurting as she is. I know she gave our relationship the okay, but she still feels awkward every time we act like this around her." Arthur said.  
"I know, I know. But you're going on a tough mission without me or Elise to protect you, so I think I deserve to give you a good luck kiss." Effie said, with a little face that she knew Arthur couldn't resist every time.  
"Alright, alright. But you know I hate when you use that face to get me to do something against my hero's conduct." Arthur complied, and Effie, with a big smile on her face, and they kissed, each enjoying one another's body as they passionately interlocked their lips. Arthur felt Effie's strong biceps, and broke off the kiss to comment on them. "Effie, one day, you're gonna get stronger than me." Effie showed him a confident smile and said,

"That's the plan! That way, I'll be strong enough to protect those I care for." She kissed him one more time, and then Arthur decided he should go to the meeting place to begin the mission.

"Alright, I best be off to fulfill another heroic mission. This time, one which will hopefully bring a smile to Lady Elise and my darling Effie. Farewell!" Arthur said, as he took off.

"Hey Arthur." Effie said, as Arthur turned around to see what his girlfriend wanted.

"Remember me and Elise aren't the only ones who need you. Remember about our son." Effie said. Arthur nodded, and said,

"I could never forget our Percy."

Kaze was waiting for the remainder of his team to arrive so they could take off. Hana had already arrived and was sharpening her katana, and Lilith was also their so she could transport them to the designated spot. Kaze turned around to see Azura walking towards him. He straightened himself out, seeing as he was soon to be in the presence of loyalty.

"Kaze, I came to see to it that you and your team leave safely." Azura said.

"Thank you milady. I am merely waiting on two of our members to arrive, the maid and the retainer of the Nohrian princess." Kaze replied. Azura nodded, though Kaze could tell that something else was on her mind. "Anything else milady." Azura looked up to him, and shyly said,

"You could start with calling me by my own name. I really don't like formalities, and it makes me feel distant. Just call me Azura from now on, okay?" Kaze nodded. "The other thing is, well I wanted to thank you for helping me out in the mess hall to get everyone's attention. I've never been able to lead a crowd of people, so to have you watching my back, felt reassuring."

"You really don't have to thank for something so small, mi..., I mean Azura." Kaze said, but Azura merely shook her head.  
"No, my mother said to always thank someone if they do something kind for you, no matter how small." Azura replied.

"Your mother sounds very wise." Kaze responded, and Azura nodded her head in agreement. Felicia and Arthur arrived soon after, so Lilith decided they should be on their way. Azura looked at the four people and said,

"Good luck everyone. Please, everyone arrive safely with Corrin." Kaze nodded.

"We will. Thank you princess Azura." Kaze said, and with that they took their leave.

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **I wanted to take this chapter to flesh out relationships between some of the characters introduced thus far, so there wasn't much action involved. A couple easter eggs in this one as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fire Emblem Fates

Chapter 16: Happier Times

"Man, that teleportation thing the dragon does gets me real dizzy every time." Hana complained, rubbing her head and stumbling around. Arthur laughed at the stumbling samurai.

"Worry not. If you require an arm to hold you up, you may look no further than my own arm of justice." Arthur said, and handed Hana his arm, which she instantly reached for and grabbed.

"Please, keep the talking to a minimum, we have no idea where exactly Lilith dropped us off at. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves." Kaze warned, as he listened attentively for anybody that could be nearby. "We should look for any signs suggesting where the ninjas went." They entered a clearing that Arthur immediately recognized as the one where he was defeated by Kotaro and he kidnapped Corrin.  
"I know this place. This is where the master ninja kidnapped Corrin." Arthur said, and caused Kaze to look around and try to find any details that suggest where Kotaro left. Hana and Felicia also took a look around in the south side of the clearing, while Arthur took the northern section.

"I think I found something, come over here." Hana shouted, causing the rest of the group to gather around her. She pointed to a red spot on the ground. "If this place is where Arthur and Kaze fought Kotaro, then that blood could belong to either Corrin or Kotaro, I think we should follow it." They led onwards in an attempt to find Corrin while staying alert from any potential ninjas jumping out at them. They ventured further into the woods as they continued with their mission.

Further down the woods and past a mountain was a ninja clan gathered together in a village. In one of the biggest tents was an opening that led deep underground, and in one of the chambers was a barefoot noble wearing armor akin to a dragon's skin. He awoke from his forced slumber and looked around, confused as to where he was and seeing that his feet and hands were chained.

"Good morning. Glad to see you awake." a voice to the right caused Corrin to turn his head and see a male swordmaster with messy orange hair. "My name is Kenta. Kotaro posted me down here to make sure you don't escape and stay alive. Speaking of, you have a hot stew behind you. Should be enough to keep you healthy until the next meal. Corrin turned around and smelled the delicious broth, and helped himself to it. Once Corrin finished his stew, he looked up at Kenta, who was polishing his sword. "I assume you want to know where you are and why, but Kotaro specifically said to avoid talking to you about those manners, so do not bother."

"You seem to not care very much about this Kotaro. Why are you doing favors for him." Corrin asked, trying to get deep into this Kenta guy.

"I am a sword for hire. I merely go where the money leads me, and right now it is here. Now wait calmly here while I get Kotaro." Kenta said and he exited the tunnel. Corrin merely sighed and awaited what would happen next. In his mind, he was thinking about Azura and his two youngest sisters and what they were doing to try and save him, if they were even going to do anything.

"Maybe they decided to continue on without me. I can't blame them, they probably have no idea where I am." Corrin thought. He decided to take a nap, and he layed down and closed his eyes.

He dozed off, and began to dream about a memory he didn't recognize, one about his time in Hoshido before he was taken by Nohr. He saw his older sister and younger brother teasing him about tripping while they were playing tag, and his youngest sister was sitting quietly in the back, eating her lunch.

"Corrin, you're so clumsy. This is why you're the easiest to get when we play tag." Takumi bragged, while Corrin was rubbing his knee in pain. Hinoka knelt beside him and attempted to take care of him, before Corrin jumped up and tagged her, and ran away.

"Corrin, stop doing that! It's no fun, you're using my love for you against me." Hinoka complained.

"It's a good lesson to keep in mind in war. Even your love for someone can backfire on you." the siblings older brother said, as he walked into the room.

"Hello Ryoma." Takumi greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Your practice session is starting soon. You, Corrin and Hinoka should get ready, since I don't think Saizo will appreciate you being late to his class." Ryoma explained, which caused a ruckus between the three children, sending them into a scramble to change into their combat clothes. Once they were ready, they all rushed to the arena, where Saizo was shaping up his recruits. They lined up and sighed in relief as they barely avoided being late.

"To start, for today's warm up, we will be sparring with your partner's from last week. Focus on keeping a firm stance and being aware of your surroundings." Saizo instructed, before being barraged by one of his son's.

"Father, Kaze is sick today, so is it alright if I practice with Reina for today?" the younger Saizo asked, which his father answered with a nod. The rest of the group spread out and go with their partners to begin the exercise. Hinoka got together with Subaki, Takumi got with Oboro and Corrin with Hana.

"Come on Hinoka. Do it at least for today. I know you will be a natural at it. Try using the naginata for once." Subaki insisted.

"Fine, fine. But just so you shut up for once." Hinoka complied as she picked up a practice naginata along with Subaki and they began to practice different techniques.

"Maybe you should take a page from your sister's book, Takumi. You'll never defeat me by using a katana against my naginata." Oboro teased Takumi, which Takumi shook his head in arrogance.

"No way. I need to follow my big brother's footsteps if I am to be anything like he is. Plus, it seems Corrin has taken a liking to the sword, so I can't very well be the odd brother out, now can I?"

"Man, you've always been stubborn, Takumi. It's why I like you so much. Shows you've got character." Oboro complimented. On the other side of the field, Hana and Corrin have begun to spar with their training swords. They were able to perfectly read each one of their moves and counter appropriately, due to their experience fighting one another. Hana went in for a low sweep which Corrin was able to jump over and counter with a quick stab. This maneuver was quickly blocked by Hana's katana. This parry allowed Hana to knock Corrin to the ground with a swift kick. Hana offered Corrin a hand to help him up, which he accepted.

"Remember Corrin. A katana is ill suited for stabbing techniques. Swords will be much better for that. A katana is designed for slashing techniques." Hana advised. Corrin nodded in agreement.

"I always forget about that. Thanks Hana. You're lessons along with Saizo and big brother's are helping me improve dramatically." Corrin thanked.

"No problem. It's good for you to know how to defend yourself. Plus, it makes you popular with the ladies. A good swordsman is attractive you know!" Hana smiled back at him, which caused Corrin to blush.

"I guess. But I'm not really interested in that sort of thing yet." Corrin replied, which caused Hana disappointment, but she hid it well enough that Corrin was unable to see it. "Looks like warm ups are done. Saizo is calling everyone back to the center of the field.

"Looks like it." Hana replied, with a rather loud sigh. "Better head back quickly before he makes us do 20 pushups." And they both ran together back to where the class was gathering

Corrin's eyes fluttered open as he was awoken by the arrival of Kotaro and Kenta. Corrin got up as soon as he saw them, and said,

"What is it you brought me here for, Kotaro?" Kotaro laughed when the prince said this, causing great confusion in Corrin.

"My dear prince. I'm afraid you have no room to be making demands of me. However, since I have nothing better to do, I may as well tell you what the future has in store for you. You see, we are currently making some deals with some very bad people in Hoshido who want the head of the prince who betrayed them for Nohr. A lot of people in Hoshido want you dead my prince." Kotaro explained.

"Why not just hand me over to King Garon?" Corrin asked.

"Because though I am allied with the King, I am afraid I simply benefit more from being paid with the money these people are willing to pay. He has the war he wanted anyways."

"Kotaro, I believe it is time for us to begin mobilizing. We must stay ahead of the prince's followers before they catch up." Kenta said.

"Fine, fine alright." Kotaro shrugged as he threw a dart at Corrin. The dart pierced his skin and made him fall asleep. "Kenta, would you please pick him up a throw him in our transportable cage. I would greatly appreciate it." With the order, Kenta threw Corrin on his shoulders and began to carry him outside. Once they exited the cave, they began to prepare the camp for movement. With the merchants and apothecaries carrying all of the tents and food. Kenta placed Corrin in a cage transported by horses. However, from a distance there were four people staring at the camp ahead of them.

"Your orders are to retrieve Corrin and kill every last one of those Mokushu. Leave none of them alive." Kaze ordered. Arthur smiled his heroic smile and took out his newly forged iron axe, Felicia had her daggers out, sharpened and polished and Hana stared intently at Corrin who has being thrown into a cage before her very eyes.

"I will save you, Corrin." She thought and she took out her katana, ready for battle.

 **Sorry for long wait again. This chapter is setting up a huge battle that will take place in the next 1-2 chapters. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review. I love reading everyone's reviews and I take each one to mind when writing the story.**


End file.
